Captivating Silence
by AberrantNinja
Summary: She was already having a bad day. Someone must really hate her up there to throw a giant mutant turtle on the bed of her truck. Slash/OC Rated M...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't even be thinking of starting a new fic! But I couldn't help it! It's been stuck in my mind and I had to get it out!**

 **Any who for those of you that are reading my other TMNT story** Delusory **I'm still writing the next chapter! I just hit a bit of a writters block but I will finish that story!...eventually**

 **Anyway this story takes place soon after the episode in 2k12 series episode "Slash and Destroy" where Slash (Spike) falls down from the building.**

 **Just a heads up this will be a slow update story until I finish my other TMNT story and it will also be a short story too...hopefully. I'm hoping it will be no longer than 10 chapters but will see how that turns out.**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She was angry. No, she was beyond angry. She was fucking pissed off! She had been through this so many times and she was tired of it! However she didn't let it show on her face but she knew her boss could sense her mood as they both sat in his office in silence. He shifted slightly under her narrowed gazed and cleared his throat before he finally spoke to her.

"Look Anna" he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in defeat "You're a hard worker, really you are! But this isn't working out like I hoped it would and I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go"

Her jaw clenched and she shook her head letting out a sharp breath of utter annoyance. She stood up quickly making the chair she sat on fall back at the sudden movement.

"Anna wait! Just let me explain!" her boss or should she say her ex-boss now, quickly followed her movements "It's just that that we need people that can interact with customers―" she cut him off by turning around and giving him a cold stare as she ripped out a page from her notebook she had prewritten days before and shoved it into his chest as she stormed out of his office.

 _Save it. I've heard it all before_. He stared at the written words on the page she had given him and sighed.

She didn't wait to see his reaction and frankly she could care less. She just wanted to get out of this place. She ran out the back door and took the alley to the next street where her old beat up truck was parked. In anger she began to kick her tire repeatedly. Growing more violent with each kick and thought that went through her mind.

She had seen the signs.

 _Kick._

Less days to work and on top of that less hours.

 _Kick. Kick._

She knew she was going to get fired.

 _Kick._

And it wasn't the first time.

She gritted her teeth and slammed the side of her fist on the side of her truck making a small dent. She quickly cradled it to her chest in pain. As best as she could she grabbed her keys from her pocket and opened the door settling herself inside and slamming the door shut with her good hand. Her vision became blurry from the unshed tears. She gripped the stirring wheel with her good hand while the other laid in her lap, resting her forehead on the stirring wheel she let the tears she had been holding fall freely.

 _Could this day get any worse?_ She thought miserably.

And if as some unforeseen force had heard her. Something slammed into the back over her truck. Hard enough that it made her air bags go off and slam her head on the back of her seat. She groaned in pain began to dis-inflate the airbag in front of her.

 _I had to ask._ She thought bitterly and turned around carefully to see what had caused the damage. Her eyes widen at the site. There laid a large unconscious _mutant_ turtle on the back of her truck. Spikes protruded out from different place on his body. At least she thought it was a he. It also had sharp claws on both hands and feet not to mention his mouth was jagged giving it a dangerous predatory look. It was still alive if the slow rising of his chest…er…plastron was anything to go by.

She swallowed thickly. Her body quickly beginning to move on its own. She grabbed a large blue tarp that she kept under her seat along with some rope and began to tie the tarp in place to hide his form from view. She had no idea what she was doing or why she was even doing it. But something told her that she had to save it…him?

When she was done she quickly climbed back in her truck and put her keys in the ignition.

 _Please still work. Please still work!_ She begged her truck. The engine roared to life and she sighed in relief. Now the true test came. Could it still drive? She shifted it to drive and carefully pressed of the gas petal. The truck gave a jerk but slowly and surely it began to move forward. She pressed the petal harder there was a groan of protest but it continued moving forward a bit fast. Her stirring wheel kept jerking to the side which she could only assume that her axle wasn't aligned anymore yet she continued on back to her place.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

CoffeeGiiraffes, liv cahill, TheNameCocoaPuff, Alpha-Mutt, error102893, TheLadyOfSouls, Sarah-Minami, musicmoilife247, ImpartingAbyss, guardian of during line

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! It makes me so happy! :D**

 **Anyway this story takes place soon after the episode in 2k12 series episode "Slash and Destroy" where Slash (Spike) falls down from the building.**

 **Just a heads up this will be a slow update story until I finish my other TMNT story and it will also be a short story too...hopefully. I'm hoping it will be no longer than 10 chapters but will see how that turns out.**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Getting him into her home had been tricky. Every moment sent her into a panic, fearing she was going to get caught. She was lucky. Very lucky. No one had seen her drag the large mutated turtle into her place. And doing that was a miracle in itself. He weight a ton!

At first she wanted to take him to her room but she was already tired and instead settled for her living room instead it was much closer and she doubt he would fit on her full sided bed. But her couch pulled out into a queen and she was sure that was big enough for him. She grunted as she pushed him again his spiked shell leaving deep scratches on her hard wood floor. She didn't worry too much about it. The flooring was old anyway and it didn't make much of a difference.

Once she was close to her couch she paused to take a small break and pull out the the bed from the couch. One it was set up she put all her strength in flipping him on it. That didn't work very well and she gave up. And took the mattress from the couch laying it on the ground and pushed the couch away to a far corner and rolled him onto it the mattress.

His body laid motionless and it looked like he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon either. She went into her small kitchen and grabbed a clean dish towel and bowl filling it with warm water and then grabbed her first-aid kit. She headed back to her living room and set to work. Her fingers lightly tracing his shell and going over his spikes. Looking closer she found his shell was cracked and bleeding. Carefully she wet the rag and rung it of the excess water and began to wipe it away the blood. She wince and looked towards his face, fearful, hoping she had not pressed the rag too hard when cleaning him and caused him more harm. When he didn't move she continued on grabbing the bottle of alcohol and poured a bit into the crack to kill any bacteria that might have began to accumulate.

What she didn't expect was to hear a deep growl. She froze and immediately stopped, leaning back slightly to look see if he had woken up. She stared at his face and his eyes snapped open, zeroing in on her as his turned to her and he let out a roar in her face.

She shook her head and scrambled up to get her notebook to let him know she meant no harm. Wait, did he even know how to read?

She didn't get ever far as the back of his hand slammed into her sending her across the living room and into her book shelf sending books to tumble to the ground. She groan in pain. Her eyes widening in fear as he stocked towards her again. She quickly looked around trying to find something that would help her communicate.

"Where am I!" He snarled.

 _My home! I'm trying to help you!_ She quickly mouth to him hoping he manage to read her lips. He growled again and she clenched her eyes shut as his hand came towards her again. She was sure it was going to hurt. The first time he prove that his muscles weren't just for show. She never felt the hit though instead she was yanked up by her shirt and pulled close inches from his face.

"Answer me" he hissed at her.

 _I can't_ she mouth to him again in panic, barely managing to grip his wrist with both her hands. His eyes narrowed on her, almost calculating.

"Your mute" he finally grumbled and she nodded. He let her go, dropping her to the floor. He looked around the small space and looked back to her.

"Did you bring me here?" She gave a small nodded "Why?" He questioned with a glare. She looked around wincing in pain before her eyes landed on her notebook. She pointed towards it and he followed her gesture.

"Don't move" he warned as he walked over to grab it for her, taking a bit long as he searched for a pen for her. When he found one he made his way towards her again and handed it to her. She swallowed hard and with a shaking hand slowly took it from him.

 _I was trying to help you_ s _s_ he scribbled furiously the words barely legible. His head tilted to the side curiously as he continued to stare at her.

"Why" he asked again.

 _You were injured…I just thought…I don't know_ s he admitted genuinely confused when she tried to explain.

He raised a brow at her and snorted. He looked around the place it was small but it had everything it needed for her to live. He would have to stay low for a while. He glance to the make shift bed she had made him next to it was a first-aid kit. He guessed she was cleaning his wounds. He laid down again plastron down with a heavy grunt and looked back at her making her flinch.

"Don't try anything funny or else" he growled.

Her eyes widen slightly and she gave a nodded. Taking it as an ok from him that it was ok for her to continue cleaning his wounds. She bit her lip as she struggled to stand up and limped towards him to finish.

He followed her movements carefully and looked away to avoid her stare "You're bleeding" he stated "Go fix yourself first, then get back to me" he muttered.

She listened to his advice and went to her bathroom to patch herself up. Once in the safety of her bathroom, she let out a long slow breathe she hadn't known she was holding. Wincing as the adrenaline in her body began to wear off and the pain began to set in even more.

 _What have I gotten myself_ _in_ she thought clenching her teeth as she limped her way over to her sink to grab the second first-aid kit she kept in there.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

CoffeeGiiraffes, CharmyXcream14, guest, Larka13, Mrs Cassandra M, reamane21, Trunksymia **and** guardian of during line

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! :D**

 **What's this another chapter?! *Le Gasp***

 **Anyway this story takes place soon after the episode in 2k12 series episode "Slash and Destroy" where Slash (Spike) falls down from the building.**

 **Just a heads up this will be a slow update story until I finish my other TMNT story and it will also be a short story too...hopefully. I'm hoping it will be no longer than 10 chapters but will see how that turns out.**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She bit her lip from crying out in pain. Her ribs hurt where he had smacked her away. She lifted her shirt carefully to take a closer look, noticing the skin was already begin to bruise a nasty purple and green. She also noticed a small puncture hole with a small trickle of blood coming from it. It wasn't too big or deep but she guessed it was from the spikes on his hands. She grabbed some toilet paper and began to wipe the blood off when she heard his growl from outside the bathroom door.

"What's taking so long?"

She looked at the first-aid kit and back at the door and sighed. This would have to wait until later, there was no telling what he would do if she took any longer. She pulled her shirt down again and limped her way over to the door, opening it slowly to reveal him standing at his full height his eyes narrowed. She gulped nervously and gave him a thumbs up hoping he understood that it meant she was done…even if it was a total lie.

His eyes narrowed farther and he growled "You're still bleeding" he pointed out. Her mouth opened and closed and then she realized he wasn't pointing to her ribs, he was pointing to her head. She raised a hand up and touched her head pulling back when she felt wetness. She looked at her fingers finding blood on them. She looked up at him slightly shocked at the discovery. He huffed and grabbed her arm yanking her back to the living room. She let out a pained whimper which immediately paused his actions as he let her go to look at her again. He leaned down and sniffed her, his senses being better than a human's or an animal's thanks to the mutagen enhancing him. He grumbled to himself slightly annoyed. Looks like he did more damage to her than he first thought.

He rolled his eyes "Come here" he said lifting her up into his arms hearing her breath hitch from either shock or pain he wasn't sure…probably both. He thought to himself as he carried her back to the living room. He glance towards the couch the cushions laying forgotten on the floor. He grumbled and picked them up placing them back on the couch, while his other hand easily carried her. Once done he sat her down and reached for the first-aid kit he kneeled down and began to clean they small cut on her head and wrap it with gauze and then moved to her ankle to wrap it for her.

"Is that too tight?" He grunted. She shook her head and looked at him with wide eyes unable to believe what was going on. First he was being a brute, then he was ordering her around now…he was taking care of her?

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her shirt get tugged. She stared into his eyes quickly getting entranced by them. They were green but it also had specks of blue and darker green mixed into them they were beautiful.

"Take it off" he tugged at her shirt again. Her eyes widened even more at his request and she shook her head furiously pushing him away from her making herself fall on her back on the couch.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" he growled at her crawling over her. She placed her hands on either of his shoulders to keep him at bay but that didn't seem to work very well "The hard way it is" he huffed at her using his sharp claws to cut open her t-shirt leaving only her bra intact. She stared at him in horror and began to hit him but that didn't seem to faze him and easily grabbed her hands in one hand and pinned them over her head. She groaned in pain at the movement, her whole left rib side hurting as she blinked back tears.

"Sorry about that, now hold still" he muttered leaning down near her ribs. Her breath hitched at him so close, his warm breath ghosting over her bruised side. She gasped when she felt his tongue trace over the tender skin and small puncture wound.

He wasn't sure why he was doing this. Maybe it was to thank her for saving him and taking him in. Maybe he felt bad that he caused her harm when all she did was tried to help him. He felt her shudder under him as he continued to lap her injured side. His saliva had healing traits. One thing he had discovered when he and Raphael had gone off on patrol. A purple dragon lackey managed to cut his forearm, it wasn't anything too serious more of a scratch really and he licked the blood off only to discover the small wound healing quicker with his spit and numbing the area slightly.

She shut her eyes in embarrassment. Her whole body flushing at the situation she was in. She hissed when his tongue traced the puncture wound, it stung a bit before a became numb. Her eyes snapped open at that. She look at him as he continued his work. The more he licked the area the more pain went away, not completely, but it soothed it enough that it didn't hurt to breath.

"There that should help it" He pulled back once he was satisfied and stared down at her. She carefully sat up and was gonna touch the area when he grabbed her wrist "Don't touch it, let it dry" he snarled.

She blinked at him and nodded _Thank you_ she mouth to him slowly so he understood.

He went back to the make shift bed, laying down on his plastron once more and motioned her over. She grabbed the first-aid kit again and finished off wrapping the crack in his shell with a soft smile on her face.

 _Maybe he's not so bad._

* * *

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

CoffeeGiiraffes, Jeannenobunaga, musicalheart123, Mandela, Nameless-dono, TMNTlittleTomboy, AllyM93 **and** guardian of durins line

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! :D**

 **And to** guardian of durins line **so sorry for spelling your name wrong!**

 **Anyway this story takes place soon after the episode in 2k12 series episode "Slash and Destroy" where Slash (Spike) falls down from the building.**

 **Just a heads up this will be a slow update story until I finish my other TMNT story and it will also be a short story too...hopefully. I'm hoping it will be no longer than 10 chapters but will see how that turns out.**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

They had both fallen asleep in the living room, her on the couch and he on the make shift bed on the floor. She slept peaceful until her phone alarm went off at 11:30pm. She quickly turned it off when she heard his growling. Slowly she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the couch, she winced in pain. She had moved to quickly. She felt her ankle get grabbed by him.

"You need to rest more" he grumbled to her not once opening his eyes. She shook her ankle hoping he would let go. He cracked one eye open lazily and looked at her boredly "Go back to sleep" he grunted.

She shook her head at him and he raised a brow at her.

"What do you mean no?" He growled at her.

She pointed to her door that lead outside.

"What?"

She pointed at the door again _WORK_ she mouthed to him.

"At night?" He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

She nodded again freeing her ankle from him and she went to her room to change into a new shirt. However she could barely lift her arms and instead opted to put on a sweater and zip it closed. When she came back to the living room she found him wide awake now and staring at her cautiously.

She smiled softly and waved goodbye.

He let out an annoyed huff and got up to peered through the window, watching as she struggled to walk with her injured ankle down the sidewalk before turning the corner.

She couldn't speak, he knew that much. Should he trust her? There was no way she could call the police on the phone…

 _Unless she was going in person!_ His eyes snapped wider in realization.

He couldn't risk that. He went out through the window and made his way to the rooftops and followed her until she reached a college.

 _Well at least it not the police_ he thought to himself as he watch her walk into the building and come of it again a few minutes later with a cart in tow and an ID badge pinned to her chest. He watched her go classroom to classroom (at least that's what he thought they were) before continuing on and headed to one of the main buildings.

It was hours until she came out of that one and when she did she headed back to the very first one, coming out again this time without her cart of supplies. When she was far away enough he decide to make his presences know, jumping down in front of her. The sudden action startling her that she lashed out at him with something. When it made contact with him it sent a pain full shock throughout his arm. He growled down at her and her eyes widen. Dropping the device immediately to cover her mouth.

 _At least she had protection_ he thought as he picked up the taser from the ground. He felt a gentle hand on his arm. He stared at her.

 _I'm so sorry are you alright?_ He read from the small note pad she had.

"I'm fine" he grunted handing her back the taser. Her eyes narrowed at him and then she smacked him. He blinked at her wildly unable to believe that she just hit him, as she began scribbling again.

 _Why are you stalking me! You should be resting!_ She glared at him. He snorted at her.

"You're one to talk, you should be resting too" he snapped back.

 _I have bills to pay_ she rolled her eyes at him then grinned as she continued to write more _Were you worried about me?_ she batted her eyes at him playfully.

"You wish" he scoffed turning his back to her "I just came to make sure you didn't run off to the police or something" he grunted. Her mouth formed an 'o' and she began to walk again. She yelped as she was grabbed by him.

"You're taking too long" he grumbled low swinging her into his arms and took off into the rooftops. She groaned in pain, he had grabbed her too roughly again and it sent her already sore body into full alert. Her eyes widen at the new height but that was quickly replaced with more pain as every jump and landing he did, she felt through her whole body. She whimpered and began to hit him.

He looked down at her.

 _Stop_ she mouth to him pleadingly.

He shook his head "We're almost there"

She pounded on him more urgently, however he continued on. Finally she couldn't handle it anymore she bit him hard enough that she tasted blood. He hissed in pain and dropped her on the next rooftop they landed. Her body went tumbling down. She muffled her cries and struggled to push herself up.

"What was that for!" he roared at her holding his shoulder where she had bitten him.

Her eyes narrowed at him as tears streamed down her eyes _IT HURTS_

He flinched and looked at her form. It would probably hurt even more with that fall she had just taken. He rubbed the back of his neck unsure of what to do now. He walked closer to her and offered her a hand which she stared at for a few seconds before sighing and taking it.

"Do you think you can handle me carrying you back?"

She bit her lip and shook her head her body ached.

"It's only two more blocks" he tried to reason.

She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath and nodded. This time when he lifted her he was careful and went at a much slower pace much to her relief.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

TheLadyOfSouls, guardian of durins line, skullichan **and** musicmoilife247

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! :D**

 **Anyway this story takes place soon after the episode in 2k12 series episode "Slash and Destroy" where Slash (Spike) falls down from the building.**

 **Just a heads up this will be a slow update story until I finish my other TMNT story and it will also be a short story too...hopefully. I'm hoping it will be no longer than 10 chapters but will see how that turns out.**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

They had built a routine between them the next couple of days. They would both sleep during the morning until mid afternoon. Once awake she would make dinner for the both of them sometimes breakfast depending on her mood. He didn't care he was getting food and that's all that really mattered at the moment. Every now and then they would slip into a casual conversation just to fill the silent of her home. She had told him her name and he his. Though she never said. When she needed his attention she would just lightly touch his arm.

He's cracked shell had healed rather quickly thanks to the mutagen coursing through his veins. He was back up and going on patrol of the city making sure to never run into Raph and his brothers. When he was done, he would pick her up at the end of her shift at the college. Picking her up in his arms and taking the rooftops which was always faster.

She wanted to tell him to take it easy, but didn't have the heart to do it. She knew he was trying to be nice in his own way but her side was still killing her. She wasn't a fast healer like he was, then again he was something very different. Humans tended to heal much slower at least that's what she heard him grumble one time. He had tried lick her again but she had quickly assured him she was fine. Her ankle was better she had just sprained it. A few days of taking it easy her ankle had healed, her ribs and head were taking much longer. She should probably have gone to see a doctor about it, but Slash didn't let her out of his site unless she was going to work. For instance right now…

"Where are you going?" He grunted at her as he sat up from his make shift bed.

 _I need to go grocery shopping_

"What?" He tilted his head confused. What was _grocery_? He never heard that word before when he lived with Raph and his brothers.

 _Grocery shopping?_ She wrote again this time getting confused with him as he raised a brow at her.

"Don't look at me like that" he growled "I've lived in the sewers for a long time sorry I don't know all your human terms!" He spat at her. She wanted to laugh but she kept silent and patted his cheek teasingly. He rolled his eyes at her and pushed hand away annoyed.

 _I need to get more food, I'll be back in an hour or so_ she explained.

"What about dinner?"

 _Are…you pouting?_ She bit her lip to contain her laughter.

"No! I'm hungry!" He snarled.

She rolled her eyes _I made you a sandwich it's in the kitchen…and try not to destroy any more chairs_

"It's not my fault you have weak chairs!" He mumbled standing up and went to the kitchen to eat. She took this time to leave and began walking to the nearest supermarket. She found out he liked lettuce, especially iceberg, one day she had finished taking a shower and found him sitting on her couch watching tv while munching on a head of lettuce as if it were an apple. Maybe if she bought him that it would make him less…grumpy. She shook her head at the thought and smiled softly she liked his grumpiness it made it easier to tease him and it was cute when he got annoyed. She froze. Did she really just think that?

"Ma'am? That's going to be $187.34" the cashier said snapping her out of her thoughts. She pulled out her debit card and handed it to them. They slid the card and handed back to her and gave her a strange look. "That's a lot of…lettuce" they said bluntly.

 _I really like lettuce_ she shrugged and collected all five bags. She clenched her teeth. They where heavy and her ribs were protesting at all the weight. This was a bag idea she should have called a cab but money was going to be tight for while now that she had Slash staying with her. She was glad it was her day off or she would be late for work.

It took her two and half hours to get back home and when she did Slash was waiting for her arms crossed and unhappy.

"I thought you said it would only take an hour" he narrowed his eyes at her. She grinned sheepily she thought it would be too. However she had to stop every few minutes to rest. She closed her door and set the bags down groaning in pain as she held her side and carefully stood up. He grabbed the bags from the floor, easily carrying them to the kitchen and came back to her, watching her carefully.

"You're ribs still bothering you" he muttered low and softly touched her side.

 _I'm fine! Just sore!_ She mouthed quickly taking a couple steps back nervously.

"You're lying, you've been lying! I see you favoring you left side, now let me see!" He hissed.

 _It's fine!_ She insisted.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" he rumbled staring down at her intently. He had said those same words to her before he…she blushed and swallowed hard. His eyes always seem to freeze her in her spot. They were so intense she swore he could stare right into her soul.

"Well" he smirked down at her. Her heart began to beat faster and the only thought that seem to go through her mind was shit over and over. He leaned down closer, placing his hands on the wall behind her and boxed her in.

"What's it gonna be?" He hummed right next to her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She wished this wasn't happening but it was and she knew she would lose. He was so much stronger than her and he would easily over power her like last time. She froze when he placed a hand on her hip his thumb slightly raising her shirt. She shut her eyes tight and rested her forehead on his shoulder in defeat making him chuckle in amusement.

"Good chose" he purred and picked her up setting her down on his bed. He lifted her shirt up, watching as she took a sharp breath in. He could smell her scent quickly changing with her emotions. He could smell her fear, her nervousness, her embarrassment and…arousal? He shook his head he must have imagine that last one. He eyes soften as he looked down at her skin. It was a dark purple turning green and sickly yellow. She should go to a hospital no doubt he had broken her ribs or something, he thought to himself.

"Relax" he murmured against her skin. She gasped as his warm tongue carefully traced over the large bruise on her ribs, slowly making his way up and then back down. She bite her lip hard. She could feel her whole body heat up. But was it from embarrassment or was she actually getting…turned on? Another flick of his tongue sent her to bite her lip even harder to keep in the moan that had been building up. She could taste blood and she felt him stop at the same time. He pulled back slightly and stared at her, his eyes were dilated and there was something primal about them that sent heat to coil down her lower region.

"You won't heal any faster if you give yourself more injuries" his voice was gruff like he was struggling to holding himself back. His eyes narrowed at her lip and he growled as his tongue darted to lick the wound up and heal it.

She couldn't hold it any longer. She moaned. Her hands found themselves around his neck and she kissed him. She felt him freeze above her for a second before he returned her kiss fervently. It had been sloppy at first considering his mouth was bigger than hers and slightly sharp but they had managed to get the hang of it.

He pulled back as her aroused scent hit him **hard**. He stared down at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing came out in pants and her eyes were half closed with lust. Images of her beneath him, naked, as he thrusted into her while she panted and gasped in pleasure crossed his mind and he wanted nothing more than to make her his. Her hands caressed his arms and that seemed to snap him out of whatever haze he was in.

What was he doing? As if she would want to be with him. A mutant. He shook his head and separated himself from her. They were just caught up in the moment that was it. He told himself.

"I gotta go patrol" he said quickly and climbed out her window quickly racing up to the rooftops leaving her dazed and confused.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

guardian of durins line, CherryBloom123, Guests, AllyM93, TheLadyDeOfSouls, ImpartingAbyss, Biku-sensei-sez-meow, xXScarLopezXx **and** MaidenZorriah

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! :D**

 **This chapter is kind of skipping around to the episode "Metalhead Rewired" where Slash is kidnapped by The Kraang.**

 **Just a heads up this will be a slow update story until I finish my other TMNT story and it will also be a short story too...hopefully. I'm hoping it will be no longer than 10 chapters but will see how that turns out.**

 **Those of you who are reading** Delusory **I am writing the other chapter. However I'm kind of on strike...not really more like upset since I they haven't shown any new episodes! Lol but don't worry I'll post a new chapter soon!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

He left.

He just… _left._

She pulled her shirt down carefully and sat up burying her face in her hands.

 _Stupid! So stupid!_ She mentally cursed herself. What was she even doing! Why would she kiss him? He probably thought that she was weird now! He was only trying to help her heal and here she was throwing herself at him like some horny teenager!...but he kissed her back, probably out of pity. She laid back down throwing an arm across her eyes as she blinked back tears. She refused to cry. This was her own stupid mistake and now she had to pay for it. She wouldn't blame him if he never came back. Why would he? Everything would be awkward between them now.

She lightly traced her finger tips over her lips, still feeling the heat from his mouth and unable to stop thinking about the kiss. The look in his eyes before she kissed him she really thought he might…just maybe…wanted it too?

* * *

He had to get out of there quickly. Any longer and he knew he would have taken her, whether she was willing…or not. He knew they had established some sort of connection but he didn't think it would go that far. He grimaced at the thought and continued to jump rooftop to rooftop. He needed to cool off, fight someone, anything to distract him from her. And as if answering his silent pleas shots were fired at him. He quickly dodged them and ran towards where some men in suits stood and kept firing blasts at him. He growled and swiped his claws at them. Crushing the metal robotic bodies under his foot at he stood to his full form to intimidate the remaining ones. However they didn't flinch instead more of them showed up with guns in their hands.

He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, letting a grin grace his face as he got into stance to fight them all.

* * *

She began to look for a second job again but they didn't seem to last long because her lack of speech. The only job she seem to be able to hold was that stupid janitor graveyard shift at the college but that was only because it didn't require her to speak.. She shouldn't complain it was enough to pay her bills and keep her fed. Though she didn't have to worry about that anymore since she seemed to be eating less nowadays. Sleep didn't come easy either.

He didn't coming back.

Hours turned into days. All the ice burg lettuce she bought for him to munch she had donated to the nearest homeless shelter so it wouldn't go to waste.

Days turned weeks. Walking to and from home wasn't the same. She was on edge. She felt unsafe and began to care her taser again.

Weeks turned to months. In those short amount of days she had gotten so use to his presence and every time she came home it just felt too empty.

And as more time went by just a bit more hope died with it. She had gone and ruined their strange friendship.

She was alone again.

He **_isn't_ ** coming back. She told herself harshly. Her sadness turned into anger. Good riddance! Now she didn't have to wake up early to make him food! Or worry about telling him where she was going! Or him using all the hot water! Or breaking anymore of her chairs! Who needed him anyway! She was doing just fine on her own! Back to her old normal routine!

Her side had finally healed up nicely leaving only a small bullet sized scar from his spike and another on her temple but her hair covered it and was barely noticeable.

She sighed. Who was she kidding? She grabbed a beer and piped it open chugging the whole thing and then grabbed another. She missed the big jerk.

* * *

His eyes snapped open as the door to his cell opened. The alarms in the Kraang facility rang through the hallways. He wasn't going to waste this chance. Whoever did this he would find them later and thank them but for now he had to escape and get back to Anna. As he ran down the halls he heard fighting however he kept running. He didn't have time for this and he did t want to get captured again especially here on their base and territory.

He skidded to a stop when he spotted green and a bit of red from the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes at least he knew who caused the cell doors and alarms to go off. Raphael had been fighting off a well amount of Kraang drones and he would have been fine if more didn't come, but he saw one sneak up on Raphael. He quickly acted and punched the alien away. That should be enough of a thank you to him and his brothers.

"Spike?!" Raphael shouted in shock as he saw him. His eyes narrowed and he nodded towards him letting him know that they were even and he fled again watching as the rest of Raphael's brothers came running down the hall towards them.

* * *

"Anna-san" he said with a slight frown on his face as he stopped wiping down the counter top.

It always freaked her out how Mr. Murakami knew who she was when she came in then again to his restaurant. She took her usual seat in the bar and tapped four times on the countertop to let him know she wasn't here to eat. Since he couldn't see and she couldn't speak it was there way of communicating with each other. Two taps meant YES while one meant NO and three meant she was having the usual. She always came here at least once every two weeks to grab a drink and eat his new creation the pizza gyoza. But lately she been coming here on her days off to drink herself stupid. The old man was probably the closest thing she had to a friend before Slash came along. She glowered. Scratch that. Her only friend.

"Again? Anna I'm becoming quite worried about you, is everything alright at home?" He questioned.

Tap tap (YES) She lied.

Mr. Murakami frown deepen "Are you sure?"

Tap tap (YES) Another lie.

"Sometimes I wish I could see again so I can tell if you are lying or not" he sighed and handed her an empty sake dish and full bottle of the stuff.

She winced at his response and grabbed the bottle, drinking it straight from it. She remembers the first time she came here it had been a couple years back when she was in her last year of high school. She had wanted a quiet place to study but somewhere her older brother and his friends wouldn't easily find her. It had been on accident she took a wrong turn and found it.

She looked at unique restaurant before finally going in as she did so the bell rang as she walked into through the door letting whoever worked there know another customer had either walked in or left.

 _ **"Welcome! What can I get you?"**_

 _ **She stared in surprise at the man smiled kindly at her. He was wearing dark frames inside and cook uniform. She quickly took out her notebook and began to write, when she finally showed him he made no move.**_

 _ **"Can I get you anything?" He tried again.**_

 _ **She tilted her head confused and then it hit her, he was blind. She looked around to find another customer that could help her out. She spotted a man with his daughter that looked no older than eight years old. She tapped his shoulder softly and offered a smile.**_

 _ **Can you please help me? Can you read this to him? I'm mute the man slowly read her words and then nodded.**_

 _ **"Uh sure!" He grabbed the notebook from her "Hey Mr. Murakami" the man casually called out to him.**_

 _ **He must be a regular customer if he knows him by name already she thought to herself.**_

 _ **"Yes?"**_

 _ **"She said she's sorry for not answering, she's mute but she'll like to have your best dish" he told him.**_

 _ **"I see! Thank you for that piece of information Kirby-san" Mr. Murakami nodded to him.**_

After that she had become a regular. That's how they came up with the tapping code. When she turned twenty-one and started drinking here he had been surprised and asked her why she came here when she could go to a bar, she was lucky a customer was around so she wrote her reason and they read it to him. It was safe here and she didn't have to worry about guys trying to hit on her. She never order more than a beer, but now it was becoming a habit and she needed sake to even feel a buzz.

Not wanting to worry him she only drank one bottle tonight, she could hear him sigh in relief. She she gave him a whistle letting him know she was leaving and she left the money on the counter.

"Good night Anna-san be careful on your walk home"

She nodded even if he couldn't see it and left reminding herself to stop by the liquor store to get more to drink...something strong like vodka.

* * *

He had finally made it back to her home only to find it empty and everything locked that he couldn't find a way in. He sniffed the air to see if he could get her scent. It was weak. Meaning she had been gone for hours he looked around finding the most recent newspaper and checked the date. It was Sunday? She doesn't work Sunday or Monday…so where could she be? He even though her scent was faint he began to track her, the closer he got the stronger her scent. It lead him to a restaurant, then a liquor store before finally he saw her stumbling down the side walk with a brown bag clutched in her hand bringing it up up to her mouth every now and then. He raced towards her jumping down in front of her and stopping her in her tracks.

"Anna what are you doing out this late at night?" He growled to her.

Her eyes widen in surprise as she reached a hand up to touch his face just to see if he was real. She stumbled back and shook her head. Why would he be back? What would he care if she was out at night? She tried to tell him but her mouth wasn't even able to form the words so he could read her lips and she didn't bring her notebook. She pushed past him and continued on her way making him snarl and grip her arm and twisted her around to face him again.

The bottle of vodka she had been drinking slipped through her grip and smashed on the floor. She glared up at him and tried to tug her arm free.

"Answered me Anna"

 _Fuck off_ she flipped him off and she tried to scratched herself free from his grip but it was useless. She whined and fell to the floor as dead weight. His eyes widen at her strange behavior and he pick her up in his arms. Pulling her close to his chest, she struggled in his hold huffing and puffing to get away and that's when he caught it. He could smell her breath laced with alcohol. Her eyes had a glossy look to them her cheeks where flushed but the rest of her skin was cool. The stumbling around and her weak pulls.

"You're drunk" he stated unable to believe it.

Her hands went to his face and weakly pushed him away but it felt more like she was petting him. He rolled his eyes and took to the rooftops again and ran back to her place.

"Where are your keys?" He asked her. When she made no move he looked down to find her fast asleep. His brow twitched in irritation and he searched her pockets. When he finally found them he open the door and set her on her bed.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed her a glass water when he return he found her missing from her bed. He growled annoyed but relaxed when he heard the toilet flush. He wait for her until she came back stumbling in all while struggling to take off her clothes. Her pants dragged on one foot as she tugged on her shirt and tossing it to the side. Leaving her only in her in a scarf, bra and underwear.

"Wha? What are you doing?!" He hissed at her. She ignored him and continued on to her bed throwing herself on it. She looked up at him lazily and smiled at him patting beside her.

He shook his head scoffed at her only going near her to remove her scarf. In this state she would probably strangle herself on accident in her sleep. He stopped when her hands tugged the scarf from being removed.

"Stop that!" He growled at her. She grasped at the scarf again refusing to remove it. His eyes narrowed at her. She was hiding something.

Now that he thought about it she always wore a scarf, ever since he met her. He grabbed both her wrists in one of his hands and used his other to quickly unwind the scarf from her neck. His eyes widening at the jagged scar running across her neck.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she refuse to look at him. His thumb softly traced the scarred flesh and he finally let her go pulling her blanket and covering her form.

"Go to sleep" he grumbled glancing back once to find her clutching her neck and silently crying while curling up in a ball under the blanket.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Yeah I totally just did that! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

5seedapple, Guest, fuedalresident200, Larka13, SpringtrapxNightmare, CherryBloom123 **and** BlackWolfBlood

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! :D**

 **This is after the episode "Metalhead Rewired"**

 **Just a heads up this will be a slow update story until I finish my other TMNT story and it will also be a short story too...hopefully. I'm hoping it will be no longer than 10 chapters but will see how that turns out.**

 **Those of you who are reading** Delusory **I am writing the next chapter!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The next day she woke up in her room. Snippets of last night flooded her mind. Slash was back…and he saw her almost half naked. She look down at herself and grimaced she was still hall naked. She stood up and went to grab a t-shirt the one she usual wore to sleep and wrapped a thin black scarf around her neck again. After she went to her kitchen to grab some aspirin and a glass of water. She didn't drink enough to regret it in the morning but she still had a slight headache.

Then she saw him. He was just sitting there on the table watching her carefully through narrowed eyes. Her notebook and pen beside him.

"We need to talk" he growled at her.

 _Why are you here?_ was her first response as her eyes narrowed at him.

"What do mean what am I doing here? You took me in remember!" He snarled at her. Was she regretting him stay here? There was no way he was leaving her alone here with those things out there. And staying here beat hiding in the sewers again.

 _You left_ she pointed out.

"I went on patrol" he snapped back standing up and stepping closer to her..

 _You didn't come back!_ She glared.

"I was captured" he stated calmly watching her anger quickly fade from her face.

 _Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?_ She asked worried.

"I'm here aren't I?" He chuckled and leaned back against the wall.

She bit her lip and nodded with a smile. Hearing him say that definitely lift a weight from her shoulders. She was relieved to hear that he didn't leave because of her. Then he frowned at her, and dread filled her again.

"Anna we need to talk" he said seriously. She shifted nervously and turned around trying to busy herself with making something to eat "Oh no you don't!" He growled spinning her around to face him. She stared up at him eyes widen and she gulped.

"Last night, why were you drunk?"

 _I always drink_ she shrugged him off. Which was true she did drink but even she knew he knew it was only a beer.

"Not like that" he snarled "…And that scar" he said watching as her hand flew to her covered neck.

 _It's nothing_

"That doesn't look like nothing! What happen? Who did that to you while I was gone!"

 _No one! It's nothing!_ She insisted.

"Like hell!"

 _Slash! I've had this for years! Way before I even **met** you! Now just drop it!_ She huffed and left him standing alone in the kitchen as his mind trying to process the new bit of information he just learn about her.

* * *

Normally he didn't mind the silence. There wasn't much noise she could make, but this silence was not like the others. The other silences that he was so use to was much more calming and it had her snorts here and there when she laughed or hums when she agreed on something. This was an unnerving silence that had him on edge he didn't know what to expect from her. He kept watching her for his bed as she sat on the couch reading a book causally with headphones on full blast and not once had she looked over to him.

He hated to admit it but he has grown somewhat attached to her. She was his…friend? He shook his head that word didn't feel right and friends didn't kiss like they had. At least he was pretty sure they didn't. He snarled, he just wanted things to go back to normal between them, and if that meant manning (turtling?) up and apologizing to her (since technically it was his fault) he would do it.

He stood up and lifted her off the couch bringing her to his bed. He sat down with her in his lap and then slide the headphones off her ears so they hung on her neck. She looked up and tilted her head while raising an eyebrow. He huffed and turned away growling under his breathe.

"…Sorry" he muttered lowly. He felt a pat on his plastron and he looked at her again. Her eyebrow raising a bit higher and he fought back a groan. She had not heard him and now he had to repeat himself. He sighed and rested his forehead gentle against hers making her blush.

"I said I'm sorry" he grumbled.

Her eyes widen slightly surprised before they soften and she grinned softly.

 _I missed you_ she snorted in silent laughter. He was a soft grump whether he wanted to admitted it or not.

"Of course you did" he smirked down at her.

And cocky, the jerk. She rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

 _You're cheating!_ She pointed out to him as he took five of her checker pieces.

He snorted "I'm not! It's a valid move you just suck at this game" he smirked.

 _I do not! I can totally win this!_ She protested.

"Yeah? Then do it" he grinned leaning back on the couch armrest. She looked down at the board her one single red piece glaring at her. This was her last turn. She picked it up and jumped over two of his black pieces in victory. But without missing a beat he grabbed one of his and jumped it over hers. She stared at him in horror and he began to laugh as he took her last piece.

 _Cheater! It was still my turn!_ She launched herself at him but he easily caught her and twisted his body to pin her on the couch.

"You had no where else to move, so that makes it my turn" he pointed out.

 _If you gave me sometime to think of a move I_ —

"Stop being a sore loser, you lost, deal with it" she pouted and he chuckled leaning down and nuzzled her cheek with his.

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as continued his actions, then he switching to her other cheek. She could feel her face become hot, she pushed him away from her. He softly glared down at her while a low growl escaped his throat.

 _What are you doing?_ She looked up at him confused.

He paused at her mouthing the words pulling himself away from her immediately. He couldn't let her know that he was scent marking her as his. Anyone with heighten senses would know his claim on her. He shook his head. Claim? She wasn't his. They weren't anything! Just friends? He blanched at the thought he didn't want her to be his friend! He wanted her as **his** mate!

"Nothing I'm going to head out for patrol" he replied quickly.

 _But it's only been a few days since you got back!_ She grabbed his wrist in both her hands before he left out the window. She would have thought he would take a longer break considering what he just went through. She had even taken the next few days off work just in case.

"I need to patrol" he insisted. He needed to think.

 _Please be careful_ she pleaded with him and he nodded. She knew she couldn't talk him out of it.

* * *

When he had come back from patrol he found her sleeping in his bed. He moved her slightly to the side trying to make room for himself and trying not to wake her but that seem pointless as she sat up groggily with eyes half open.

"Go back to sleep" he grunted using one finger on her forehead to push her back down on the bed. She let out a chuckle and a grin formed on her face as she went back to sleep. He laid down beside her watching her as she slept peaceful at least he thought she was until she cracked one eye open and smiled at him.

 _You're back_

"Yeah, now go to sleep" he muttered. She hummed and pulled herself closer to him burying herself in his arms. He froze at the action by his body quickly relaxed and tugged her closer a soft chur escaping him as she sighed peacefully in the crook of his neck.

The slept through late morning until they could no longer stand the growling in their stomachs. She pushed herself off him and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. He quickly followed after her and sat in the steel chair she had bought him. He watched her make eggs with a slight frown and a distance look.

"What's wrong?" His voice seem to snap her out of her thoughts as she grabbed two plates and served the eggs and handed him one. He gripped her wrist when she didn't answer him "What's wrong" he asked again. She bit her lip unsure.

 _What are we?_ She finally asked staring straight into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He said tilting his head playing clueless.

 _I think you know_ she blushed.

He did. But he wanted her to say it. He already knew what he wanted her to be.

"What do you want us to be?" He stated seriously and stood up towering over her form.

 _We can't be friends_ she shook her head and he frowned _Because friends don't kiss each other like we did_ she quickly explained as he tugged her closer to him _I won't deny there is **something** between us_ she swallowed hard.

"Stop stalling, what are we?" He said backing her up against the counter.

 _I asked you first!_ She flushed.

He smirked "Fine then" he leaned down next the her ear "I want you to be **mine** in every _sense_ of the word" he said huskily against her neck nipping it lightly. She gasped and a shivered ran down her spine, she gripped the counter top to hold herself up. This was too much his scent was dizzying but in a good way.

He pulled back and stared at her, waiting for her to respond. Her eyes were half lidded with desire. He growling softly as he took in her scent. She was aroused by him. Before he could process anymore of the situation she pulled him by the top of his plastron and slammed her lips to his.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Leetah1999, guardian of durins line, Sophia Von Blackburn, ImpoliteLover, Larka13, SpringtrapxNightmare, CherryBloom123 **and** Shadow the Ranger

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! :D**

 **This is after the episode "Metalhead Rewired"**

 **Just a heads up this will be a slow update story until I finish my other TMNT story and it will also be a short story too...hopefully. I'm hoping it will be no longer than 10 chapters but will see how that turns out.**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He wasted no time in picking her up and sitting her on the counter top so she was almost the same level as him. He churred deep in his chest as her hands traveled and caressed his skin being careful of his spikes. Moments later they both pulled back gasping for breathe. He didn't give her a full minute before he pressed his mouth to hers again. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he placed his large hands on her rear, tugging her closer to him as their kiss grew heated. He freed one hand and tangled it into her hair, gripping it firmly and pulling at it softly to expose more of her neck. He growled when he was met by her scarf and he easily pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. He leaned down and gently nipped at it, placing small kisses along her scar. letting her know that he didn't care about it. He purred into her skin taking note as her scent took a sharp spike. A shiver ran down his spine when he heard a small moan escape her lips and continued his quest. He trailed down her neck, his warm wet tongue sending a whole different fire to spread through her body.

Her body was on autopilot now. Heat coursing through her veins as he spread her legs and settled himself between them as she pressed herself closer to him. It was unbearable. Her hips began to jerk against him. She could feel him smirk against her skin before he lifted her again and made his way over to his bed. He placed her on the bed, crawling over her with a predatory stare that sent heat to coil in lower region.

"Anna" he groaned as he pressed down on her, thrusting in the perfect angle that she could feel his straining bulge clearly against her heat. She mewled in pleasure wrapping her legs around him as best as she could and pushed back against him.

"Mine" he growled darkly thrusting against her once more. His tone promising unspoken pleasures.

She gasped as his hands left heated trails along her skin as he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. Her shorts quickly followed the same faith of her shirt joining it on the floor. Using his claw he cut her bra in half she blushed and quickly covered herself. He snarled at her and grab both her hands in one of his, pinning them over her head and he stared down at her intently. He churred and smirked nuzzling between her breasts before his mouth latched onto one of them. Her eyes clenched shut and her back arched off the blankets in ecstasy.

Groaning as he thrusted against her to relief his aching member but it only made it worst. He wanted to take her right now but he knew humans mated differently. Not that he minded he was loving the sounds she was making as he pleasured her. He mated twice before Raph found him in the sewers so he knew what to do, sort of, how different could it be?

She tugged her hands free from him and caressed his beautiful teal skin as much as she could. God he was huge and every single inch of his body just oozed strength and he knew it. Her hands trailed down his plastron finding a bulging hidden slit she could only assume where his harden member was. If his moan and hips jerking was anything to go by. Her eyes widen in shock as she manage to free him. By the gods! He was huge! She grasped him and slowly began to pump him slowly watching as his face twisted in pleasure. When she stop he softly glared at her and she smiled sheepily at him and twisted them around so she was now on top. He raised at brow at her but relaxed as she leaned over him and kissed him softly trailing kisses down his neck before meeting him for another heated kiss. His hands grip her waist and he began to grind his throbbing length against her needingly. She moaned as she pushed back against him her hands resting on his plastron to keep herself steady as she gently bit her lip.

"Anna I need you now" He growl deep in his chest ripping her underwear off tossing it off to the side. He watching her as she shivered at his tone but not from fear. His nostrils flared as he took in her heavy aroused scent, pressing her more firmly to his hard on. She was so wet and ready for him. Her breathing increase she took a moment to gaze down at him to let him know that she needed him too. The heat pooling down the pit of her stomach was getting unbearable and she needed release.

Absolutely perfect he thought to himself as he began to guide himself into her entrance. She clenched her eyes shut her breathing in shallow huffs with a slight pained look on her face.

Dear gods! He's too big! She thought to herself, whimpering and letting her head fall to his chest.

"Relax" he crooned up at her, watching as she nodded and took a deep breath to listen to his advice. He brought his thumb to her clit and began to rub the sensitive nub until she began rocking her hips.

"That's it, just like that," he murmurs as he pushed himself farther into her.

He forced himself to paused, letting her accommodate to his length for a few minutes. When she settled down he growled and slowly bucked against her testingly. Receiving a gasp from her. He pulled out slowly and thrusted back in a couple times, watching as her face changed from being slightly uncomfortable to erotic bliss.

He snarled driving into her faster and harder on him, until he was huffing and she was moaning and panting with every powerful thrust he did. Pleasure coiled and burned inside her as the head of his member kissed against the mouth of her womb again and again.

"Cum for me, Anna" He hissed heatedly against her ear as he continued to thrust into her. And she couldn't help but shatter. His voice was full of dominance and want, she came hard. He roared and bite down on her shoulder, marking her as his as she clenched around him, milking him of his seed.

Her whole body felt like jell-o, she had never had an orgasm that intense before! She swallowed hard and looked down into his intense stared, her body still shaking from her climax. The corner of his lip twitched upwards and he churred in satisfaction. He leaned up, licking the small amount of blood that had spilled from where he bit her.

 _Cocky bastard_ she smiled softly and rolled her eyes at him as she laid on his chest with him still deep inside her. She tucking her face in the crook of his neck and inhaling his musky scent that just seem to ease her mind.

He chuckled "I didn't hear you complain" he purred while rubbing circles on her hips with his thumbs and giving another soft thrust into her earning a moan from her making him grin and nuzzle the top of her head. Her only reply was a soft hum as she dozed off to sleep with him quickly following after her.

* * *

She groaned as she felt the bed shift and her large source of heat was gone. Her body was sore from the previews activities. Tiredly she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around the room to see where he had gone finding him nowhere. She turned to the window and saw a bit of light shine through the curtains. No way would he go out in broad day light. Slowly she sat up wincing slightly. She was definitely going to be sore for a while.

"Lay back down" he called out from the kitchen door way. In his hands were a glass of water and pain killers.

 _But I need to go to the bathroom_ she said standing up and taking the blanket with her. It wasn't a lie she really did have to go to the bathroom. When she was done she found him waiting for her back in his bed his shell leaning against the wall. She went over to him settling herself in his lap and leaned her back against his plastron. He purred and nuzzled the top of her head affectionally before reaching over to the end-table where he had set the water and pills.

"Here take these" he said handing them to her.

She took them and grinned up at him _Aw you do care_

"Of course I care, you're _my_ _mate_ " He snarled at her and flipped them pinning her to the bed. She blinked in surprise. He leaned down burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Anna" he said firmly making sure he had her attention and leaned away to look at her straight in the eyes "There's no going back now, you know that right, you're **mine** and only **mine** , do you understand?" He growled, just the thought of someone else with her made his blood boil.

Humans were possessive whether they wanted to admit it or not. And the same amount of human DNA he had received from Raph plus his own when he touched the mutagen it was enough to make it almost potent. But he would never her harm her…well not anymore. He reminded himself, thinking of the first day they had met and how much damage he did to her. He snapped out of his thought as she kissed him softly before pulling back.

 _I know_ she smiled softly.

"Good" he purred as he laid on his side and tugged her to him.

She knew he was already possessive and she should have known he would have said something like this and frankly she didn't care because she couldn't see herself with anyone else but him as weird as that sounded.

* * *

 **So that just happened LMAO! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

TMNTLittleTomboy, SpringtrapxNightmare, Arya Dela, Pannyframbuesa, danoc, 1990chance, Mistress-Zutara, TheLadyOfSouls **and** CherryBloom123

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! :D**

 **Sorry for the super late update! It's been a little hectic at my house...well my new house! That's right people I have officially a mother fucken house OWNER! Anyway this past month I've been going back and forth between houses and moving my stuff and haven't had time to write. My laptop is lost somewhere in those millions of boxes. So I had to write this chapter on my phone. Originally I wasn't going to update until I was all settled in but eh what the hell.**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Just a heads up this will be a slow update story until I finish my other TMNT story and it will also be a short story too...hopefully. I'm hoping it will be no longer than 10 chapters but will see how that turns out.**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She let a groan and rolled over onto him so she laid stomach flat against his plastron. He raised a brow at he in slight amusement.

 _I don't want to go to work_ she pouted. He chuckled and closed his eyes and leaned back while resting a hand on her hip.

"Then don't go" he smirk.

 _I don't have anymore PTO I **have** to go_ she sighed resting head in her hand. He cracked open an eye to find her staring at him.

"What?" He tilted his head.

 _Nothing just curious_ she shook her head.

"About?"

 _You_ she shrugged nonchalantly.

"What about me?" He grumbled defensively making her snort in laughter.

 _Calm down its nothing bad…I'm just wondering how you came to be, that's all_ she smiled softly placing a kiss on his jaw.

"Oh…" Was all he managed to say.

 _Oh? That's it? You're not going to tell me_ she raised an eyebrow at him.

"There's not much to tell" he shrugged "I got into some mutagen and was mutated, that's it"

 _Mutagen? Mutated? What were you before?_ She asked now interested. He sighed in defeat knowing that she wasn't going to drop it unless he told her.

"I…I was a regular turtle" he began carefully watching her eyes widen in surprise "I was born by the pond in Central Park. I lived there a good 17 years. One day I drifted too far from my territory, I not sure how but I made it into the city and in the process I fell down the sewer. I was found by Raphael, who took me to his home and showed me to his brothers and father and then helped nursed me back to health from my fall and he then kept me as a pet"

 _Who is Raphael?_

"He's another mutant turtle, he's the closest thing I had to a family"

 _His brothers and father? Are they also mutants?_

Slash nodded "Yeah, their father is a rat mutant who trained them in ninjutsu as they grew up they got mixed up with some crazy things out there" he continued.

 _Like what?_

"The Foot Clan, The Purple Dragons, The Kraang and other mutants. They fight them to stop them from trying to take over the city"

 _They're good people then_ she nodded. She didn't know most of the gangs he listed but she did know the Purple Dragons and anyone who put those assholes in their place was ok in her book.

 _Wait how does that fit into how you came to be?_

"I didn't go with them on their missions but Raphael use to talk to me about them, when they got back from one they didn't come empty handed. Raphael bought with him a canister of mutagen"

 _Mutagen? What is that?_

"It's a green glowing ooze that mutates anything living with the first thing they touch, anyway I sort of spilled it when he left his room and got into it. Raphael was the last one to touch me so I got part of his human DNA" he explained.

 _Where did they get it from?_

"The Kraang, their these evil alien brains that are trying to mutate everything and take over earth"

 _Why_?

"Hell if I know" he replied turning on his side and let her slide off his plastron and onto the bed. She sighed and nestled herself closer to him. It was quite between them until she touched him softly to get his attention.

 _Raphael and his family_

"What about them?" He grunted.

 _You said they were like family_

"Just Raphael" he corrected her.

 _Oh…why aren't you with him then?_

"You don't want me here?" His eyes narrowed, watching as her eyes widen then glared at him.

 _No you ass! Usually if someone is considered family they go looking for them if they go missing for awhile and you have by staying with me_

"They wouldn't bother looking for someone like me" he shook his head.

 _Why?_

"I did something bad to him, I tried to get rid of his real brothers" he watched her tilt her head confused "Permanently" he clarified. Her mouth open in 'O' shape as she tried to process his words.

 _But not anymore…right?_

He shook his head and rolled them over so he was on top now "No, something wasn't right with me back then, I think it was the mutagen messing with my head" he leaned down and buried his face in her neck, taking in her scent.

"You know I would never hurt you right?" He muttered against her collar bone feeling her nod before he continued "And I'm sorry I did, when we first met, had I know I would never done that" he nuzzled between her breasts until she gently grabbed his face in both her hands and made him look at her.

 _I know_ she smiled softly bringing their mouths together. He churred and gripped her hips tighter pulling away to trail kisses down her neck to her chest licking and nipping certain spots making her gasp or moan. He trailed down lower until her was between her thighs. He gripped one in each hand and tugged her closer, looking up at her as she lifted her head her eyes clouding in lust and want. He purred taking in her quickly arousing scent.

 _Slash? What are—_ she moaned as he licked her core. She gripped the sheets tight in her fists and squirmed in his hold. He growled and held her tighter not stopping his actions until she was shaking as she came hard. He smirked and licked his lips satisfied at bringing her to her climax. He leaned over her and grinned down at her as she glared weakly at him.

Trying to regain her breathing she gripped the edge of his plastron and bring him down for a fervent kiss and pulled away just as quickly.

 _My turn_ she grinned up at him. His eyes widen slightly at her boldness and his body quickly began to respond to her light touches. He groaned and closed his eyes as she traced his hidden slit like pocket where his hardening member was. She pushed him to lay down and he followed her wordless instructions without complaint, giving a satisfied grunted when she freed him and she took hold of him in her small hands.

"Anna you don't have to—" he shuddered groaned when he felt her mouth envelop him. Her hands stroking what she couldn't fit. Every stroke and lick from her and he felt himself getting closer to release. Something in him snapped and he flipped them over and he thrusted into her without warning. His more feral side demanding his seed not be wasted, to fill her with hatchlings and he couldn't help but comply to his instincts. He watched her gasp and groan at the sudden intrusion. He clenched his jaw and forced himself to stop and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Sorry" he grunted trying to get a hold of himself, then withdrew slowly before thrusting back in her. She mewl and wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued his steady pace. Thrusting more urgently as he felt her walls become slicker and hearing her breathing come out in shallow huffs. She was getting close and he was too. He growled and gripped her hips tighter, jackhammering into her tight heat until she clenched around him. His member twitching, spilling his seed deep inside her spurt after spurt. He churred in content and held her close to him. She sighed in bliss the vibrations coming off him were oddly soothing.

He purred and rubbed her stomach affectionally making her squirming slightly and snort in silent laughter.

"Stop squirming around" he growled thrusting into her warningly making her moan in turn.

 _Then stop tickling me!_ She glared softly.

"I wasn't trying to" he grunted.

 _Then what where you doing?_ she raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked at her and lowered himself down to her stomach nuzzling it gently before meeting her stare with his own.

"Hatchlings" he uttered so sure of himself.

 _Hatchlings?_ She questioned and her eyes widen in realization at what he meant. _Oh no! I'm on birth control._ She quickly shook her head with a silent laugh and he frowned at that.

"Birth control? What's that?" He grunted at this new piece of information.

 _It prevents me from getting pregnant at least until I'm ready_ she explained.

"Stop taking it" He growled at her.

 _What?! I'm not doing that! I'm not ready to have a kid!_ She pushed him away slightly and looked up at him bewildered.

"Why not" he tilted his head.

 _Because a I'm still too young still! And I still need to get my life together before I think about kids!_

"We'll figure something out" he insisted.

 _I'm not having kids yet, Slash_ she cupped his face gently to get her message through to him and his eyes soften What's the rush anyway? She questioned him. He shook his head and untangled himself away from her.

What was the rush? He thought to himself. There was something in him, his feral side, nagging at him to claim her (which he already did) but also to breed with her, start their own family so he'd have something to protect and care about, that's what was pushing him. He wanted to see her stomach plump and growing with his hatchlings.

A light caress brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to face her again.

 _I'm going to take a shower and start getting ready for work ok?_ She kissed him on the cheek. He hummed and nodded laying on the bed once more.

After she was done getting ready they both headed out into the night. Him, to patrol the city while she went into her graveyard shift at work. Before she headed inside she handed him an envelope.

He raised a brow at her "What's this?"

 _You told me about your past I think you should know about mine_ she nervously fidgeted while rubbing her scarf covered neck. He watched her until she was safely in the build before he went on his way. His hand fingering the envelope she had give him. It was pretty thick like she spent time writing it out and when she was done just put it away. It wasn't opened, did she trust enough to let him be the first to read this?

* * *

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Mistress-Zutara, Larka13, ImpartingAbyss, guest, TheLadyOfSouls, Bonesforevs, MaidenZorriah, The Red Dove **and** CherryBloom123

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! :D**

 **So much for this story only being 10 chapters but I guess that's good news for you guys! Lol**

 **Anyway there is still more to come I still have a good chunk before I end this story!**

 **Also a** guest **reviewer asked if this is tied to my other story** Delusory **and to answer your question. Yes it is. Hence why it's taking me so long to update my other story because I want to tie them in together before I end this one. :D**

 **This chapter is mostly Anna's past. And for a few of you that read my other story** Stop Following Me **let's if you can spot a character from that story. ;D**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **This chapter might be a little confusing so try using this to help you out! Let me know if it was ok. :D**

 **"Letter Anna wrote"**

 ** _"Also Letter Anna wrote but more discriptive and are also her memories"_**

"Present time"

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He stopped in a secluded area and carefully opened the envelope to read its contents. It was nine pages long front and back, some parts blacken out and re-written. He could tell she poured everything into this and didn't have the heart to re-write it again. He began to read it and the more he read it the more detailed it became.

 **Memo for some reason managed to find and hangout with the wrong people. Always looking for a way to anger or rebel against our parents. And he seem to lose himself even more to that crowd when our parents died in a car accident. Our grandmother took us in but it wasn't for long, as she too past away but from old age by, then Memo was already an adult and he became my guardian.**

 **It wasn't long until Memo started his own gang and started making his name known in the among other gangs. If you needed something Memo was sure to get it for them and he soon began to bring business into our home.**

 **I hated when his friends and business partners came over. They always stared at me a little to long for my comfort and those that were brave enough would say something flirtatious. Memo would laugh it off and send me to my room saying I was distracting his clients. This was the only time I would listen to his command if only to get those leering stares off me. I had began to wear loose clothing and it seemed to help with the stares. Soon they began to ignore me and I was thankful for that.**

 _That explains the large sweaters she wears_ he thought to himself. He growled and took a moment to calm down before continuing to read. The last thing he needed was getting angry and ripping the letter up on accident.

 ** _Memo and I never really talked anymore. I tended to stay in my room, away from his "business". The only times I would come out was just to eat, use the bathroom, shower and go to school. Every now and then he would try to rope me in and I would always decline. I did not want to get involved. Because of this it always resulted in us getting into arguments._**

 ** _"I said no Memo! Now fuck off!" Anna slammed the door to her room in her face locking it quickly so he didn't come in. His fist punched the door and she was scared it might finally give but she sighed in relief when it didn't._**

 ** _"You ungrateful bitch! It not like I'm asking you to kill anyone! I fucken give you a place to stay, food to eat and you can't do shit for me!" He yelled through the door._**

 ** _"I'm not selling drugs for you at school you jackass! If you want more money I'll get a part time job! But I am not gonna be a loser that can only make money by selling drugs and stolen car parts!" She yelled back._**

 ** _"FUCK YOU ANNA!" She flinched at the harsh kick against her door, followed by silence._**

 **I was on my last year of high school. I was close to graduating with honors, that was if I pass my government class with an A. I had gotten lucky and managed to get my best friend, Frances, as my partner for our final project in class. This was worth fifty percent of grade in class and we had been hitting the library almost everyday. Her mom was usually the one that dropped us off and picked us up after we were done but one day she couldn't because she had to pick up France's Aunt from the airport. Her father didn't get off work until late at night. I suggested we take the bus but Frances refused saying it was full of weirdo and I was forced to call my brother…which I regret to this day.**

 ** _"Come on Anna just call your brother!" Frances whined._**

 ** _"No, let's just take the bus"_**

 ** _"Ew no! It's full of weirdos!" Her friend blanched._**

 ** _"I take the bus!" She stated boredly._**

 ** _"Exactly, your all the weirdness I can handle" Frances teased._**

 ** _"Shut up" Anna laughed pushing her friend lightly._**

 ** _"Come on, it's getting late and by the time the bus gets here and we get home it going to be super late my parents will ground me!"_**

 ** _Anna frown Frances did make a good point. Begrudgingly she took out her phone and dialed her brother's number. Instantly Frances face brightened and it only made Anna's frown deepen._**

 ** _"I don't see why you don't like your brother! He's so cool and handsome" Frances said with a slight blush. It was no secret that her best friend had a crush on Memo. Even he knew and flirted with Frances just to piss her off._**

 ** _"I don't know maybe because he's my brother and I don't think of him that way" she said disgusted "Besides you don't know him like I do" she muttered to herself and raising the phone to her ear._**

 ** _"What?" Her friend questioned._**

 ** _She shook her head "Nothing"_**

 ** _There were three rings before he finally picked up. His voiced was gruff and a bit slurred making her want to hang up but Frances persistence kept her from doing it. It didn't take long for him to say yes and that he will arrive shortly for them but she could feel her stomach turn. This was a bad idea she could feel it and her instincts were almost never wrong._**

 ** _"See! Was that's so bad!" Her friend grinned._**

 ** _"Yes it was" she grimaced._**

 ** _They waited a full thirty minutes before she spotted a familiar white corvette. It came to a harsh stop and Memo opened his door, resting his arms on the roof of the car and grinned stupidly at them._**

 ** _"Sorry I'm late I had, I had to check something" he giggled making Anna more paranoid._**

 ** _"Oh it's no problem! I call shot gun!" Frances skipped to the car. Anna followed her friend and began to climb in the backseat of the car but paused midway. Her eyes widen slightly. It smelled…like weed. She glanced around the driver seat and spotted an opened bottle of tequila._**

 ** _"Hurry up Anna" Frances rolled her eyes at her friend._**

 ** _"Frances maybe we should take a cab, I have money, I'll pay for it" she pleaded._**

 ** _"What? Why? You're brother is already here"_**

 ** _"He's drunk and high off his rocker!" She protest._**

 ** _"No I ain't!" Memo snarled at her over hearing their conversation._**

 ** _"See he's not" Frances nodded._**

 ** _"Yes, you are!" Anna glared at him and grabbed Frances by the arm "I'm calling a cab, come on Frances"_**

 ** _"Get in the car Anna" Memo yelled at her._**

 ** _"No! You're drunk and high!"_**

 ** _"No I'm not!"_**

 ** _"I see it in your eyes Memo! They're fucken red and blood shot!" She hissed at him._**

 ** _"No they're not! Ricky thought it be funny to throw some sand in my eyes" he replied lamely._**

 ** _"That's bullshit and you know it!"_**

 ** _"Just get in the fucken car!"_**

 ** _"No! Frances lets go" Anna said pulling her again. Frances shrugged out of her hold and walked towards Memo's car and bit her lip nervously "You can't be serious" Anna whispered harshly to her friend._**

 ** _"Anna I have to get home soon and he can be that gone if he got here safe, right?" She fidget._**

 ** _"I knew I liked you for a reason" Memo said slinging an arm over Frances' shoulders making her blush._**

 ** _She want to tell her she was wrong and leave them but Memo was drunk and she didn't want to leave her friend with him in case he wanted to try something. So she stayed silent._**

 ** _"Just get in the car Anna" her brother glared and she slowly got in the car. Only to make sure her friend got home safe._**

 ** _Fear began to course through her as he started the car again and began to drive to Frances' house. Immediately she noticed his swerving and lack of attention on the road. Frances noticed it too and by the look on her face she was regret not listening to her words._**

 ** _"Stop the car Memo" Anna stated firmly. He paid no mind to her however and continued to drive "Stop the car Memo! NOW!" Anna shouted when he past a second stop sign without stop._**

 ** _"Relax will you it's fine!" He replied._**

 ** _"It's not fine! You're swerving and already past two stop signs! Now stop the fucken car!"_**

 ** _"Memo can you slow down maybe a little bit" Frances said backing up Anna nervously while holding on tight to her seat._**

 ** _"We're fine! Yous girls need to loosen up!" He teased speeding up._**

 ** _"MEMO STOP! IT'S A RED LIGHT!" Anna shouted in a panic and was quickly drowned at something slammed into them from the side sending the car to roll several times before it came to a stop._**

 ** _Anna could hear her brother groan. She couldn't hear Frances. She wanted to move, to check if her friend was ok, but she couldn't move and she was quickly losing strength. Everything what beginning to hurt but her neck hurt the most._**

 ** _"Shit, are you guys alright?" Her brother called out. She could barely see him and when she tried to speak but hurt and sounded more like she was gargling. She knew she was bleeding she could feel the warm liquid trails beginning to cool as the night air hit them._**

 ** _"FUCK!" She heard him begin to panic almost as if the car crash sobered him right up "Frances! Ann—" his voice was fading along with the rest of the world._**

 **The next time I woke up I was in a hospital. Alone. The first thing I did was I panicked. I had began to rip everything off me because I didn't want it to be real. I wanted it all to be a dream. No I wanted this to be a nightmare. Dreams are beautiful…this was not. But one thing they had in common was they weren't real except in your mind. And that's what I wanted. I wanted to wake up in bed with Memo dead asleep in his room while I got ready for school. Frances sending me a text message that she be here in a few minutes and we would walk to school together. Instead I was here in a hospital scrambling to find a way out of a nightmare that had come true.**

 ** _When she finally came too, her eyes immediately began scanning what was around her. The smell of medicine, the blinding white room and the sounds of a beeping machine sent her wide awake. As quickly as her body let her she sat up. The pain was indescribable. Even blinking seem to hurt. She looked down at herself, she was bandage almost head to toe and there was a cast on her foot and arm. Her breathing increased along with her heart monitor. She scrambled to disconnect the wires making it flatline and an alarm go off. She set her feet to the ground and stood, falling instantly from the lack of strength. It knocked the wind out of her. The pain in her chest was unbelievable. She tried getting up again but her legs seem useless and she began to crawl. Tears streamed down her face as she tried getting up. She had to find her friend and brother. She had to make sure they were ok._**

 ** _She flinched as the door to the room slammed open and doctors and nurses rushed into the room. The nurses quickly picked her up from the floor and began dragging her back to the bed. She struggled in their hold wanting to tell that that she need to see if her brother and friend are ok. However it came out as harsh wet coughs. She could taste the blood in her mouth and it made her cry more. Because if she was this bad in shape she couldn't imagine what kind of state her brother and Frances was in. She felt a prick on her neck and slowly her body began to feel heavy and even more tired, her eyes closing no matter how hard she tried to stay away._**

 ** _The second time she woke up she found herself strapped to the bed, remote close to her hand so she could press it. Groggily she reached for it and pressed it, minutes past until a nurse finally came in with a doctor and a police officer. The nurse made her way to the bed making it slowly rise for her to sit as the doctor kept an eye on her._**

 ** _She coughed out blood again as she tried to speak._**

 ** _"Please try not to speak your throat is still recovering from the accident and from earlier, you re-opened some wounds" he said gently._**

 ** _She looked up at him with pleading eyes as the nurse cleaned off the blood that dripped down her chin and onto the bed sheets._**

 ** _The doctor sighed and nodded knowing that look all to well in his years of practice. She wanted answered. But the answers he had weren't good. He hated this part of his job._**

 ** _"I was informed that the people in the car was your brother and your friend? Correct?"_**

 ** _Anna gave a painful nodded._**

 ** _"Your brother only suffered a cracked rib and some minor injuries" Anna gave him a look that asked if he's alright where is he now?_**

 ** _"He's in jail at the moment for driving under the influence and vehicular homicide" the police answered for the doctor. The words repeating in her mind._**

 **Vehicular homicide.**

 ** _Homicide._**

 ** _"She didn't make it" the doctor announced softly. His words confirming her suspicions making her break down and and sob._**

 ** _"I know this is a lot to take in but I need to ask you some questions about the incident, we need your side of the story before we can put him in prison"_**

 ** _The nurse tried to calm her as her as she started coughing again but it was hopeless. Her best friend was dead and it was all her fault! She should have tried harder to convince her friend to take a cab._**

 ** _"I'll come back in a day or two to get your side of things but for now I'll let you grief and get a hold of things" officer said awkwardly and excused himself. The doctor sighed and nodded towards the nurse knowing he wasn't going to be able to explain anymore with the news they just dropped and excused themselves too._**

 **I was left alone for a couple hours until the nurse came to check on me again. By then I was all out of tears and I just felt numb. She called the doctor and he came with a file in his hand. He told me I had been out for two weeks. He said it was a miracle I that I lived. I had sustained cuts and bruises from the glass and the tumbling of the car. Five broken ribs, a fracture wrist, broken fibula and…a neck injury.**

 ** _"The glass penetrated you're neck tissue deep, we had to stop the bleeding quickly before you bled to death" he paused a second watching as she careful lifted a hand to cup her bandaged neck before continuing "It damaged your vocal cords, we were unable to patch them…I'm sorry but you won't be able to speak again" he said sorrowfully._**

 **I was left alone again. The nurse only coming in when I need help to the bathroom and bringing me food. The second day the officer came back like he promised but with him he brought Frances parents. They wanted to hear what happened too. I cried again when I saw them. The loss of their only daughter hit them hard.**

 **I was given a pen and notepad to answer his questions.**

 ** _"What happened that night Anna?"_**

 **We were at the library doing research for a project for our government class, it was getting late so we called it a day and called Frances mom to come pick us up like we usually do but she couldn't because she was picking up Frances Aunt from the airport and her dad was working late.**

 ** _The police officer looked over to them and saw them nod in confirmation._**

 ** _"What happened next?"_**

 **I told her we should take the bus, but she said no because it was full of weirdos and she told me to call my brother. I didn't want to but she convinced me because it was already late and I didn't want her to be grounded**

 ** _"Why didn't you want your brother to pick you up?" The police asked._**

 **Because I know how he is. If he's not drunk, he's on something else**

 ** _"What happen when he got there?"_**

 **He was drunk. I didn't want to get in the car and I didn't want Frances to go in either so I pulled her away. She didn't want to listen though. I told her I could call a cab, that I had money and could pay for it as long as we didn't go with him. I got in a fight with my brother and she took his side.**

 ** _"If you knew he was drunk, why did you get in the car with them then?"_**

 **I wanted to make sure he didn't try anything and that Frances got home safe. But that didn't happen. He was swerving and speeding and not paying attention to the road. I finally had enough I told him to stop the car but he wouldn't listen. Frances told him to slow down but he laughed and sped up instead. He past a red light and we were hit.**

 ** _Anna trembled as she tried to keep herself together but the memories from the accident sent her into a coughing fit and tears streamed down her face. She felt arms wrap around her and she looked up to see Frances mother holding her tight but not enough that it hurt her injuries. She clenched her eyes shut. She wanted to tell her she was sorry. Sorry she didn't try hard enough to convince Frances into getting in the car._**

 ** _"It's ok, thank you for trying to save her" Frances' mother whispered to her. She pulled away and brushed Anna's tears away and gently kissed her forehead._**

 **I'm so sorry _Anna mouthed to her._**

 **They locked my brother away for life with my side of the story.**

 **I was bed ridden for one week until I was able to start physical therapy. It took months to get things back to the way they were. I missed Frances funeral. I had no way of getting there and I didn't want to burden her parents, they had enough on their plates. I didn't graduate on time and had to take a GED test to get my diploma. I would get stares from the scar on my neck that I had to started wearing a scarf to hide it. Getting a job wasn't so simple either. But I managed to get one. It was a graveyard shift as a janitor at a college. The only one that didn't require me to speak.**

 **I didn't visit my brother. Not once since they put him in prison. But almost a year after the incident I don't know why but I went to see him.**

 ** _They sat cross from each bother, bullet proof glass separating them. He picked up the phone from the wall and she followed his movements, clutching her notebook and pen tightly._**

 ** _"Finally came to see me, you're looking good from when I last saw you" he stated somewhat relieved._**

 ** _She clenched her teeth and glared at him._**

 ** _"Sorry I missed your graduation, I've been a little held up here" he motioned to the prison around them "Did you get my letters?"_**

 ** _"How's work?"_**

 ** _"Why aren't you talking? You think you too good now?" He glared at her and gave a hollow laugh "You're glad aren't you! Finally seeing me put behind bars! That's why you haven't visited me or answered my letters to send me a few bucks!" He sneered at her._**

 ** _She snapped and slammed the phone back on its hook. He brother stood up and it look like he was yelling at her to pick up the phone. The security guard behind him placed a firm hand on his shoulder as a warn and he sat back down with a scowl on his face._**

 ** _She opened her note book and began to write._**

 **I hate you! You took everything from me!**

 **You took my best friend's life! You took my voice! She lowered her scarf so he could see her scar.**

 **I didn't graduate because of you! I lost my job because of you! _She continued to write angrily._**

 **Frances parents can't stand the site of me because all they see is you! I missed her funeral because of you! And you still want me to visit you and send you money while your in prison? After all you did to me? _Her bother looked dumbfounded by the words she written. She stood up and left not turning back once even when she heard the banging and screaming against the glass her brother was making._**

 **That was the last time I saw him. He made his chooses and I've made mine. That was one of them that I did not regret.**

Slash growled as he finished reading. If he ever got his hand on her brother, he'd be dead. He folded the letters and placed them back in the envelope pausing slightly as he spotted a van speed down the road. His eyes narrowed as he looked inside the vehicle. More Kraang droids and they were heading to the university.

"Anna" his eyes widen and he cursed as he began running full speed back to her.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

ScarLopez, Shadow the Ranger, Mistress-Zutara, TheLadyOfSouls, skullichan **and** CherryBloom123

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! :D**

 **Surprise! Another chapter! I was going to wait a bit longer before I posted it but I couldn't wait! Hence why it's kind of a short chapter! XD**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She went with her normal routine, clocking in at 12:30am and grabbed her cleaning supplies cart and wheeled it to the science build. That was her area to clean for the night. Each build or section had its own worker and around 4am they would all clock out and meet to have lunch together, clocking back in and finishing their work before the day crew replaced them.

She hummed quietly as she cleaned walking down the halls stopping in each classroom to empty out all the trashes, clean the boards, and wiped down the lab tables. Making sure everything was locked and put back in the correct place and moved on to the next class. She made sure to also clean the bathrooms and refilled the bathroom utilities. Once satisfied she headed to the second floor to repeat the process until she finished all three floors.

She was half way done cleaning the second floor but something shifted from the corner of her eye making her stop what she was doing to go check it out every now and again a professor would forget his work or briefcase here and they would come back to claim it, but she always had to make sure.

She stepped out the classroom and saw three identical men holding strange looking guns and trying to break into one of the labs. They all turned at her presence and she slowly began to back up and then took off running. No way would she be able to take them. If they didn't have guns she probably be able to take them with her taser. Blasts sound throughout the hallway and pink lasers barely missed her as she rounded the corner. She could hear their running footsteps as they followed her she ran to the nearest stair case and went to go find help. However it was short lived as she made it to the first floor there where robots with brains in their stomachs and holding the same guns as the other men. They were guarding the exits almost as if they already knew she was coming. They all turned to stare at her.

"Kraang has spotted the one known as a female human! Kraang must eliminate her for Kraang must not be exposed!" One of the robots stated and all of them took aim at her. Her eyes widen and she took off running again in a different direction one with less of those robot things. She slipped through one of the classrooms making sure to lock the door and pile a few desks in front of the door to block the door. She made her way to the window struggling to open the locks on it but she managed just in time as they came barraging through the door. More shots were fired after her as she escaped, she didn't look back and kept running, skidding to a stop when she heard an inhuman roar, one she was too familiar with. She turned to see Slash jump down on them, ripping them apart as if they were paper. His eyes glowing a light green in the nighttime as he didn't stop his rampage.

"Where is my Anna!" He roared grabbing one of the robots and used it as a hammer against the others. She watched him in a trance watching his powerful movements, every move he made looked planned for the most damage.

"Anna" She snapped out of her fascination when he shouted for her again. She ran back towards him making sure to dodge any flying metal parts that were tossed. His eyes made contact with hers and he zeroed in on her. He snarled and grabbed her once she was within reaching distance and took off running with her in his arms until they were safe in the rooftops. He didn't stop running not until they made it to her house and even then he seem to be in a protective and possessive trance. Not even letting her get up to get a glass of water to calm her nerves.

He groaned and huffed, nuzzling her like there was no tomorrow.

 _Slash?_ She cupped his face in her hands forcing him to look at her straight in the eyes. He looked like he was not in control of himself almost like he had gone…completely feral.

 _Slash? Come back to me._ she tried again brushing his cheeks with her thumbs. He churred softly resting his forehead on the pillow beneath her. Most of his weight on his forearms as he breathed in her scent.

Finally after minutes of just laying there, each taking in that the other was ok, Slash pulled back. His eyes now showing the intelligence she was use to seeing behind them.

"Anna, are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" She shook her head and he sighed in relief.

 _Slash, what were those things?_

"That was the Kraang I told you about" he sighed sitting up, burying his face in his hands. He couldn't do this.

"Anna we need to talk" he muttered low. Just being with her was bringing danger to her. He didn't want her to get hurt because of his decisions and battles. He had to protect her…even if it meant not seeing her again. His eyes soften as she placed a comforting hand on cheek.

 _What's wrong?_ She tilted her head at his sudden change in mood.

He swallowed hard "I'm leaving"

 _After those things?_ She questioned worried for him and his heart clenched.

He shook his head "No…for good"

Her brows furrowed as her mind tried to process his words. She shook her head her eyes widening in panic at him.

 _Why? Was it something I did?_

"No I just realized this isn't going to work out" he shrugged indifferently. He wanted her to believe it wasn't affecting him.

 _We can make it work_ she grabbed his hand in both of hers.

He pulled away from her as if he had been burned "No we can't" he said firmly and stood up. She quickly followed his movements.

 _Slash, please don't leave_ she said as tears gathered in her eyes _We can be just friends if it makes you feel better just please don't leave_

"I don't want to be friends, you know that! " he snarled and calmed down before he continued "And we can't be more than friends either"

 _Why not? Why can't we work out?_ She asked as the tears she had been holding flowed freely.

"Because you're human and I'm a mutant" he growled.

 _I don't care!_ She wrapped her arms around his neck. Why was she was making this so much harder for him.

He clench his jaw tight, prying her off him "Anna stop it, I've already made up my mind"

 _Why are you doing this!_ She glared up at him _._

 _I'm trying to protect you_ he thought to himself.

 _Slash please! Please don't do this!_ She pleaded with him.

"Goodbye Anna" he said gently and softly kissed her forehead.

She watched him leave through the window watching as he quickly scaled the building to the rooftops and disappeared in the distance. She collapsed to the ground on her knees, wrapping her arms around herself as she sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

ScarLopez, TheLadyOfSouls, Arya Dela, Storm Seer, dragonrider347, KonotosDeathRose, yandereorders1993, Mistress-Zutara **and** CherryBloom123

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! :D**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She didn't sleep the whole night. She couldn't. Her mind was all over the place with the attack and Slash leaving she was having a hard time coping. She wanted to be mad at him but couldn't find it in herself and that made her cry again. Oh gods she was falling in love with him and it hurt because he was gone.

She waited until day came to go back to the campus. She had not bothered to fix herself up a bit before she went in to let the school know what happened. Riding the bus was awkward for her. She was getting a lot of stares so she tugged her hood on and stared to the ground to avoid all their gazes. Finally at her stop she quickly got off and made her way to the science building. it was blocked off and there were police surrounding it asking the employees from the night shift on what happened. She walked closer gripping her notebook tighter to herself.

"Sorry ma'am you can't go in there, police are investigating"

 _I know, I was there when it happened_ she wrote to him. his eyes narrowed on her suspiciously and she shook her head at him.

 _I work here_ she clarified and he immediately apologized to her.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

 _I was working and I spotted something move so I went to check it out. I saw them trying to break into one of the labs. They saw me and didn't want me to turn them in. They starts chasing me but I managed to run away and lose them._

"I see, do you remember what that look like"

They were robots she wanted to say but shook her head instead.

 _No sorry it was dark and they were wearing masks_ she wrote.  Human masks she thought to herself.

"Miss Anna! Thank goodness you're alright!" The dean said walking towards her and the police officer "They didn't hurt you did they?"

 _I'm fine_ she shook her head again.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale" the older woman stated a bit concerned.

 _Yes_ she smiled weakly. The dean's eyes soften and she looked towards the officer.

"I like to speak with her alone"

"That's fine I got everything that I needed" the officer nodded toward Anna "Take care miss"

The dean look toward her employee "Lets go talk in my office" she offered kindly.

She wanted to say no and assure her she was fine but the look she was giving her said she had no choice. She swallowed thickly and followed after her.

She sat nervously. this was worst than the first time she had the interview with the woman.

 _Miss Brook I don't mean to be rude but I really need to go I need to go run some errands and get some sleep before I come in to work today_ she wrote quickly.

"You're not honestly thinking I'm going to let you come to work so soon after what you experienced"

Anna's eyes widen at her. No she couldn't do that! She needed to work! She needed something to distract her from the attack, from...him. She swallowed hard.

 _I'm fine really!_

"Anna, no you're not" She stated firmly "You are to take the next two weeks off —"

Anna slammed her hands on the dean's desk pausing her in mid sentence.

 _I can't! Please I need this! I need something to distract me! Please Miss Brook! Please don't do this!_ She pleaded.

The dean sighed "Are you sure you want to do this?"

 _Yes_

"Alright" she gave in reluctantly "If you need anything let me know and I'll try to help the best I can, okay?"

Anna nodded standing up and began making her way back home.

A month past and he stayed true to his word. He usually came half way on her shift to check up on her but she hadn't seen his figure in the rooftop not once and it made it that must harder.

She couldn't sleep. The most sleep she could get was three hours before the nightmares started and she would wake up struggling to breath as tears streamed down her face. She didn't remember most of them but they what she did remember was it was those aliens and Slash leaving.

During the day she got a part time job at Mr. Murakami's cleaning tables and cashiering. It was enough to keep her mind off things.

* * *

A week after he'd left he had been captured again. This time he didn't stay that long and broke free with the help of an alien that he had come to call a brother. They both had common goals. To take out the Kraang until they were no more. However the past couple of days he had notice a difference change in the Neutralizer. He had been keeping to himself and when he asked what exactly they were doing he would not share the information with him. he didn't question him since they always went after the Kraang so for now he continued to trust him. It wasn't until one night that he saw Raphael and his brothers trying to stop him and Neutralizer from their plans that he had enough and demanded answers. When the Neutralizer finally revealed his plans to him he could not believe it.

"We can use it to wipe out the kraang once and for all and destroy this whole stinkin' city" Neutralizer growled.

Destroy the whole city? That would mean his anna would be caught in the blast. He wouldn't be able to get to her on time and away from the city, not even with his plutonium teleporter.

"And every innocent human with it? are you crazy? I'm here to destroy the Kraang, not people" Slash snarled.

"Why should i care? I'm not people" Neutralizer shrugged his comment off boredly

Slash growled as the Neutralizer walked away from him and back into the battle again. He ran and quickly went back to battle fighting alongside Raphael and his brothers to take down Neutralizer.

"Slash, how could you brother?" Neutralizer said slightly surprised at the betrayal.

"You're no brother of mine" he roared. Anyone that threaten the life of his mate were enemies.

He watched at the large machine neutralizer had been in come crashing down and explode. Raphael came walking up to him and he looked down at the younger turtle. Raphael smiled up at him and he smirked.

"Thanks, Spike...I mean. Slash" Raphael amended quickly and held out his fist to him. He smirked and fist bumped him "You know, there's always room on the team for one more" Raphael offered.

"I need to go my own way, Raphael. Think I'm better off solo." he turned his back to him and turned his head "Goodbye, brother. I'll see you all again...someday"

"Goodbye, Spike"

He took off again before the rest of Raphael's brothers saw him and tried to stop him. He was glad that he was on good terms with him.

He hadn't realized where he was going until he found himself by the university. He hid in the shadows and and looked through the science building windows hoping that he could get a glimpse of his mate just to make sure she was ok. He sighed in relief as she came out a classroom. He took one last look at her from his spot before he left to hid again in the sewers.

* * *

Anna immediately turned her head to look out the window as she walked out the classroom. She swore someone was staring at her. She sighed and shook her head to continue her work. The lack of sleep was getting to her, she knew. She could feel it in her body and her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Anna!"

She jumped as her name was called and turned to glare at whoever scared her.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Phil, her coworker chuckled. He was a nice old man and was always looking out for her. Even shared half his lunch whenever she forgot hers and she would do the same for him. "Anyway i wanted to tell you that before you leave work today that Miss Brook wants to see you in her office"

Anna grimaced and but nodded.

"Well I better get back to work or else i'll never finish" he grinned.

When she was done with her work she was hoping to sneak away and avoid Miss Brook. She already had a feeling what she was going to talk to her about.

"Anna, so glad I caught you" Anna froze in her spot and mentally cursed "Follow me we have some things we need to discuss" Miss Brook said firmly leaving no room for discussion. She sighed and followed right after her to the office.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

WOLFJADE28, RoseWick-LoverSupreme, CrazyTortuga, Jocie413, yandereorders1993, TheLadyOfSouls, Arya Dela, jozs001, airam23, ScarLopez **and** CherryBloom123

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! :D**

 **Yes! So finally merged my two stories! I hope I did ok! Tell me what you guys think! That's if you're reading them!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She sighed as she landed on her bed bored out of her mind. This had been the longest week and half. Miss Brook had been keeping an eye on her and made her take some time off work after one of her co-workers told on her. Saying that she was 'overworking herself' which a complete lie!...Sort of, ok maybe it wasn't a total lie but she couldn't help it! Slash leaving really hit her hard. The stupid jerk!

Now she was stuck at home bored out of her mind. She already cleaned every room, did laundry and even gone so far as organizing every cabinet in the kitchen and bathroom. She had also organized her books by genre, then by size, then again by her favorites and once more by color! And it wasn't even noon yet!

She sighed and look at her watch again. She didn't start work with Mr. Murakami until three in the afternoon, she still had a few hours to kill. Groaning in frustration she got up from he bed and grabbed her house keys. It was a nice day out maybe she'll go for a long walk before heading over to work.

The walk was helping until she saw people running and screaming in terror. She rounded the corner and her eyes widen in fear as a large robot that appeared to have a giant brain with a face on it came threw a large triangle portal, shaking the ground as it step through. It looked like those things that attacked her back at the university.

 _What is that?_

 _ **"The Kraang, they're these evil alien brains that are trying to mutate everything and take over earth"** _ Slash's words rang through her head.

 _That must be their leader!_ She thought to herself. She had to get out of here!

 **"Yes! Kraang Prime, has returned to earth! People of earth! The Kraang forming of your world is about to begin!"** it stated with a laugh and aimed a gun at a group of people and shot a strange green ooze a them, mutating them into disgusting pink squid-like creatures. Smaller robots followed its command and shot at anyone who wasn't one of them.

Her chest began to tighten and she took off in a sprint. She had to find somewhere safe and the only place she could think of was home. Minutes of running and avoiding those things made her freeze as we neared her home. Her eyes widen at the site her home was in shambles. Destroyed no doubt by one of those large machines walking around the city and mutating everyone. She clenched her fists and ran else where trying to find somewhere…anywhere safe to hide in all the chaos. There was nothing she could do what's done was done. She wished Slash was here he would know what to do.

* * *

He was resting peacefully in an old abandoned subway cart. When he felt the tremors above ground he jumped up fully awake running to the nearest manhole covering to see what was happening.

He growled at the site. People running for their lives as the Kraang chased after them. He leaped into action, smashing as many as he could with his mace. Then he came sudden halt.

 _Anna_

He quickly changed directions and took out more Kraang along the way. Running as fast as he could to her place. But what he saw sent him into a blind rage, taking everything and anything out that got in his way. His roars echoing into the darkening skies.

* * *

The city had been lost to those things and the few remaining humans where slowly being capture and teleported elsewhere. She wasn't sure where but she had seen it happen a couple times. She lost count of the days after four months.

She raided convenient stores and ate forgotten canned foods while taking as much first-aid kits she could fit in her backpack. She memorized their patrol patterns and and always made sure never to stay in one area for too long. She had made that mistake once already. It couldn't be helped though, the lack of sleep and body nutrients had finally caught up to her and she slept longer than she intended to. When she woke up Kraang droids were scanning for humans. Two had seen her and she had to fight them destroying them with a metal rod she found on the ground.

She kept it. It was the only weapon she had against these things. She was not going to die without a fight.

She moved quietly through the buildings making sure to stay out of view. She tried to control her breathing, after all these months of surviving she would have thought she got it down. But she hadn't and she was scared and that only made her breath faster. She ducked behind a dumpster when she heard screaming. She peeked and saw a woman and her daughter being surrounded by Kraang. She swallowed hard and jump from her spot swinging the rod and crushing one of the drones heads.

 _GO!_ She mouthed to them and immediately they left to find shelter. She swung again and hit another focusing there attention on her before she ran off with them following after her. She turned at a corner and waited for them to come and took another swing and surprised them. She took another hit the ground and she sprinted off again. More of them showed up and soon she was surrounded. Her eyes flickered side to side in panic and her hands gripped the rod tightly.

She swallowed hard.

She was _not_ going to die like this! She was **not** going down without a fight! She gridded her teeth and swung wildly. Barely avoiding the blasts of the green ooze that were shot at her.

Her body was exhausted. She wouldn't last much longer.

 _No! Not like this!_

She push and smashed through more Kraang. Her eyes widen as a familiar figure jumped down and took down the rest of the droids easily.

 _Slash_

Her mind was spinning unable to believe it. He was here. That and he had saved her. No! Why did he have to come!

"Anna" he said softly.

She broke down in tears and fell to her knees. Just the way he said her name, so caring and worried that made her heart ache. _Damn him_!

He grabbed hold of her and she began to struggle.

 _Leave me alone Slash!_

"Let's go before more come" he said quietly pulling her to her feet.

 _No! I don't want to go with you!_ she whimpered pushing away from him.

"I'm not leaving you here with those things" He growled low and carried her bridal style even as she continued to release herself from his hold.

 _Let me go!_ she sobbed and pounded her small fists against his plastron.

"Slash! Let her go!" a younger turtle wearing a blue mask shouted from the rooftop.

"Stay out of this Leonardo!" he snarled up at the smaller turtle and held her more tightly to him.

"And let you kidnap her?!"

"Leo just drop it he must have a reason! Now let's keep moving before they find us again!" A long red haired girl said tugging him back.

She gave up in her struggles finding she was no match for him and continued to cry because even though she was mad at him, she had missed him and she felt safe in his arms.

She didn't know where they were going all she knew what she had to get a hold of herself. But that was proving to be much harder for her since he kept nudging and nuzzling her. She glared at him and pushed his face away.

He finally set her down when they arrived and she wasted no time to quickly separated herself from him. She moved herself to a far corner, away from the group of new people. She felt so out of her element. After so many months of being on her own she didn't know how to act around these people.

She didn't want to be here. _Not with him_. Not when he'll just leave again.

She had to leave quickly.

He watched her move from the corner of his eye…and the look in her eyes. He knew that look all to well from experience. She was looking for a way out. He walked out to her and kneeled before her.

"I hope you're not planning on leaving" he hiss low enough for only her to hear.

Her eyes widen at his words. Had she been that easy to read?

 _I am_ she admitted finding no point in lying _No reason for me to stay here_ her eyes narrowed at him.

"You're not leaving" he growled.

 _You can't tell me what to do_ she glared.

"The hell I can, I'm your mate!" He snarled.

 ** _Slap_**

He looked at her in shock. She hissed as she pulled her hand back in pain and glared at him. He reached and grabbed her hand to soothe the pain but she pulled away.

 _Don't touch me! You left me!_

"I'm sorry" he apologized.

"Uh Donnie what's going on?"

"She's…she's mute"

"Then how is he understanding her?"

"He can read her lips"

 _Sorry?! You're sorry?! Fuck you Slash! You have no idea what I have gone through!_ She blinked back tears trying to ignore his friends talking about her as if she wasn't there. Like she couldn't hear them. She was mute! Get over it!

"I was trying to protect you!" Slash roared.

 _Protect me? From what? From those things? Look how well that turned out! They already took over New York City!_ She snorted bitterly.

"Get away from her, Slash!" The blue clad terrapin warned. God she didn't need him to stand up for her she could do it on her own!

 _You stay out of this! This is between me and him!_ She jabbed a finger at the smaller turtle's plastron watching as his face twisted into shock at her snapping at him and turned back to Slash watching his smirk turned to a frown when she turned her anger back on him.

He rolled his eyes and lifted her into his arms.

 _Let me go! You jerk!_

"I'll be back in the mean time you guys try to figure something out" he grunted and took her into the next room that was empty and set her down to shut the door.

"We need to talk" he said blocking her only way out and took in her form. She was much thinner than he remembered. Her eyes had dark circles around them no doubt form the lack of sleep. He could smell a bit of blood on her and that made his blood boil. The Kraang hurt his mate!

 _I don't want to talk! I want to leave!_ She pushed him.

"I'm not letting you go out there with those things Anna! Get that through your head!" He snapped at her.

 _I rather be out there, than be with you!_

He froze at her words.

"You can't seriously mean that!" He snarled. She stared at the ground refusing to meet his eyes "You're joking right, please tell me you're joking" He said softly tilting her chin up to look at him. She shut her eyes and shook her head.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that" he growled.

She couldn't.

"Anna, look me in the eyes and tell me that!" He repeated again. She whimpered as she stared at him. She swallowed hard but couldn't even form the words as she broke down in tears.

"Thought so" he said slightly relieved.

 _I hate you_ she cried as he pulled her into his arms.

"No you don't" he huffed burying his face in the crook of her neck taking in her scent. His hands running along her body gently to calm her as she cried and clung to him. He felt her flinch and shy away when he got too close to her shoulder blade.

"Turn around and take your shirt off" he muttered gently, helping her when she couldn't get it over her head.

"What happened" He growled at the site of a deep gash. She wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly turned to face him.

 _It happened a few days ago…I was running from the Kraang and got caught on a lose fence wire_ she admitted.

She shivered as he leaned down and softly lapped her wound. She sighed in relief as it became numb, feeling his warm tongue soothe away the pain. He continued on, his hands roamed at her exposed skin. Her breath hitched and she turned to look at him as he became distracted. His hands caressed her sides and he lightly nipped along her shoulder up the side of her neck. She moaned as his hand grasped one of her breasts and her hips jerked and thrusted against him involuntarily. He groaned and pulled her tighter against him. She turned in his arms to see him face to face.

 _Slash stop_

"Anna I won't leave you again, I promise" he said sincerely.

 _Liar_ she shook her head.

"You're right" he sighed he had already left her twice and he knew with the Kraang still out there he would leave to fight again and who knows how long it fight would last "Then I promise to always come back to you" he finished off and pulled her for a heated kiss. She melted under his touched and mentally cursed at him and at herself. Why did she have to love him?! She moaned as his hand slipped under her bra and his thumb lightly grazed her peak making her gasp. God she was losing control of this situation very quickly!

He groaned and pulled her tighter against him peppering kisses down her neck and chest.

 _Slash what are you doing?_ She cupped his face and pulled it away.

His eyes were dilated and he growled low making her shudder and heat to pool down the pit of her stomach.

"You know exactly what I'm doing, mate" he grunted at her making his voice sound ruff and sexy and it only made her want him even more. He carefully set her down on the ground and flipped her on to her stomach.

Her breath hitched as her flush skin made contact with the cold ground.

He churred loudly as he dragged her hips up to meet his. A pronounced bulge making contact with her rear. He slipped both her underwear and pants down in one fluid motion, enough to give him access. He freed his already throbbing member, rubbing it against her slick entrance.

She swallowed hard and bite her lip.

They should stop.

She mewl as he slowly pushed through, filling her completely.

She should stop.

She braced herself on her forearms shutting her eyes as he drew back and pushed himself back in slowly.

She really should stop him, but dear gods she didn't want to!

He gripped her hips tightly with his hands keeping a steady and even pace. He wanted to make this last as long as possible. She groaned as lifted her hips a bit higher and she pushed against him impatiently and it only made him smirk. He arched over her, placing a hand to hold himself up while his other held her hips as continued to pump into her tight heat, each powerful thrust made her pant in sync with him.

He growled as her breathing quickened and her hips jerked against his desperately.

"Are you close?" He muttered teasingly on the back of her neck and continued to thrust with the same speed, his hand that had been holding her waist trailed down and managed to find its way between her legs and he began to rub her clit. She whimpered at the new sensation trying so hard to hold on.

"Cum for me Anna" he snarled at her thrusting hard and faster into her that she couldn't hold back anymore. He growled and bite her neck churring loudly as her muscles clenched tightly around him bringing him to his own release. She moaned as she felt him twitch inside her, filling her womb up with his hot seed. He didn't release his hold on her waist or her neck until they both came down from their blissful high.

He separated himself from her and helped her pull up her pants and put her shirt back on as she tried to catch her breath.

 _Is it always going to be that intense?_ She cuffed his face.

He chuckled "What do you think?" he replied cockily while nuzzling her and licking and soothing away the new mating mark he given her. She rolled her eyes at him but smiled non the less.

"I have to go, but I'll be back" he promised her.

 _Right…_ She looked down.

"I mean it" he tilt her chin up to look at him "After we take back New York, it'll be back how it use to be…I promise" he stated giving her a final look before he went back to the other room with the others.

She sighed and shook her head. She wanted to believe him. She really did but after those two times that he left her she wasn't so sure.

"Oh sorry to bother you I just need to grab a few things from the back" a short red haired girl said as she entered the room cautiously. Anna shook her head and motioned her to go right on through. The girl smiled and walked up to her and extend a hand to her.

"I'm April by the way it's nice to meet you"

 _Anna_ she smiled weakly and grasped her hand.

"I'm sorry?" April tilted her head confused.

 _My name is Anna_ she tried again mouthing the words slowly since she didn't have a notebook with her since this whole invasion started. April's confused look just deepened and she began to spell out the letters with her hand in the air.

"Anna? Your name is Anna, is that it?" April said as she finally understood and she nodded.

"Have we met before?" April questioned curiously "You look really…familiar?"

Anna tilted her head and looked at the teenager more closely and her eyes widening in surprise. She had seen this girl many times with her father. She was a regular at the restaurant.

"I got it!" April snapped her fingers as she too remembered "You work for Mr. Murakami in the day time!" Anna nodded numbly.

April looked towards the door and back towards Anna "Soo…how do you know Slash? If y-you don't mind me asking that is?" She stuttered. Anna shook her head. April blushed and nodded "Right…sorry, um you can stay here until the guys take back the city" she said leaving the room after she got a bowl.

 _That won't be necessary_ she thought sadly and waited until they left before she made her way out.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Mistress-Zutara, kamiccolo's rose, WOLFJADE28, Zinaria **and** sweepmommat

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! :D**

 **What's this another update so soon?!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs**

 **Enjoy my faithful readers!**

* * *

"Are you sure what you are doing is wise? It's still dangerous out there" A calm deep voice called out to her making her pause near the door. She turned to face a rat mutant wearing a red robe and sipping on a cup of hot tea.

 _This must be the younger turtles father Slash told me about_ she thought to herself and thought over his words.

 _I've survived this long, I'll be ok…thank you for letting me stay until things calmed down but I have to go_

"Are you sure I can't change you mind"

She shook her head. She had to leave, it was for the best. She turned to leave again.

"Very well" he said respecting her decision "He won't be too happy about this you know" he hummed.

That made her freeze in her spot and turned back around to look at the mutant.

 _I_ _know_ she smiled sadly at him.

He looked at her almost like he was trying to read her before he sighed and nodded his head at her.

"I see, before you go I only ask for one thing"

She bite her lip unsure but nodded slowly.

"My family's secret"

 _I won't say anything…literally_ she grinned and he chuckled in amusement.

"Thank you and I wish you a safe journey"

 _Thank you_

* * *

They actually did it. They had brought down the Kraang and took back New York. He couldn't wait to tell Anna. Raphael's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You gotta admit, Leo. We couldn't have done this without Slash and his team" Raphael smiled.

"You did great, Slash. I'm sorry I doubted you. Everyone deserves a second chance" Leo apologized and shook his hand.

"I had some help" he said think about Anna "And I also just tried to model myself after the best leader I ever knew. You" he smirked.

"This calls for a party and pizza!" Kayla, if he remember her name correctly cheered.

"I love the way you think Babe!" Mikey shouted pulling her close and giving her a kiss. Slash raised a brow at them in surprise.

They headed back to the Antonio's pizzeria where as soon as they got there more people waited for them. Even Jack was up and awake.

He watched a blonde launch herself at Donatello and a brunette run into Raphael's arms. There was also a black haired man with green eyes smiling warmly at them. April and Casey were cheering and congratulating them on their victory and Master Splinter looked happy that his sons were well.

"Where's Anna?" He immediately questioned when he didn't see her in the group.

"Uh…who?" Casey confused.

"Anna. Where. Is. She?" He growled.

"That's the woman you brought back with you right?" Casey asked nervously at the change of attitude.

"Yes" he snarled "Now where is she" he said trying to control his anger.

"She was here when you left—"

"She left" Master Splinter spoke up. He turned to stared at the calm ninjutsu master.

"Left? Where?" His eyes narrowed.

"I do not know, but she was quite insistence that she needed to leave" Splinter said calmly.

"You let her go! Just like that?!" He roared.

"Slash you need to calm down!" Kurtzman told Slash.

"I'm sure she's fine Slash, we took down the Kraang, the city's safe again for now and she should be too" Donatello tried to cheer him up. Of course he would say that his mate was in his arms.

"I gotta go find her" he growled and ran out the room.

He ran. Her scent was still fresh but not for long. He stared up at the sky it was darkening and the winds began to pick up slightly. It was going to rain soon and if he didn't hurry up and found her her scent will be washed away and he didn't even know where to even begin looking for her since her home was destroyed and he doubted they would started the university so soon after they took New York back. Thunder sounded throughout the city and then rain began to pour heavily setting out flames that building may have caught on fire during their fight with the Kraang.

 _No_!

He sped up but was no match as the rain wash away the remainder of his mates scent away.

" ** _NO!_** " He roared in anger and ran blindly in a random direction. Hoping he'd catch just a hint of her scent to give him a clue on where to go.

He searched for hours and came back empty handed.

"Did you find her?" April asked.

And he couldn't help but snap at her "What do you think?" He snarled at her.

"Hey chill out man!" Casey glared.

"Chill out?" Slash hissed " _My_ mate is out there without my _protection_!"

"You mean that woman was your mate?" April's eyes widen in surprise along with Casey and the rest of the girls.

"Catharine can't you find her?" Donatello asked the blonde girl that was by his side.

"I wish I could but I actually need to meet her to get a link to find her" She shook her head. "Kind of like when I met April the reason I got a link with her was so I could meet you and when I did I got a link" she nuzzled him. "And the reason I got links with the Mutanimals is because they're your friends and I meet them" she finished explaining.

"Fascinating" Dr. Rockwell said circling Catharine.

"Back off" Donatello growled at Rockwell.

"My friend, where are you going?" Leatherhead asked.

"To continue searching for her" he grumbled low.

"Slash, if she left…" Kayla began remembering how upset the woman had been when Slash brought her "…I don't think she wants to be found by you" she said quietly.

"I don't care" he snarled at them and left once more.

* * *

They city was slowly going back to normal. People had started going back to their jobs and the university was closed until next semester. She was fine with that though she had gotten her job at Mr. Murakami's again. When he found out her home was destroyed in the invasion he offered her his spare second bedroom that was on the second floor of the restaurant which she was grateful for. She rarely left the place unless it was to pick up groceries or cash a check and even then she made sure it was during the day and a route she was pretty sure Slash didn't take when he went on patrol.

A month of hiding from Slash she hadn't noticed. It was the second month that she realized that she was late…and had gained a few pounds. She didn't want to believe it considering how different they were, but when she bought the pregnancy test and it came out positive. She cried. From fear. From sadness. From joy. She was feeling everything in that moment.

God how could she be **_so stupid_**! _How_ did this happen! Scratched that she **knew** how it happened. But _why_! Forget it, she **knew** why too!

 _Oh god_ — she paused in mid thought as she hugged the toilet and empty whatever was left in her stomach before quickly flushing away the evidence. She stood up on shaky legs and went to wash her mouth to get rid of the disgusting after taste of vomit.

She should have known this would happen! Why didn't she ever think things through!

After the invasion all she had to worry about was surviving. She could careless about taking birth control pills and no one could prescribe them to her anyway. Everyone was pretty much gone during that time! And when her and Slash met again they hadn't used protection. Now here she was _pregnant_.

She tripped the sink edge tightly in fear.

 _Oh god she was **pregnant**!_ Where would she even give birth? She couldn't go to a normal Doctor. Slash wasn't exactly normal and she was sure her baby wasn't going to be either. How would she raise them? They wouldn't have a normal life like all the other children.

 _I won't let anyone one hurt you or take you from me_ she promised as she began to cry and softly caress her small baby bump. This was her child and she was going to try her _damn hardest_ to give them a normal life!

* * *

 **Muhaha! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

WOLFJADE28, Zinaria, Mistress-Zutara, Leetah1999, Shadow the Ranger, CherryBloom123, khadz12345, No Name, TheLadyOfSouls **and** Guest

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! :D**

 **Yay! Another update!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She was beginning to notice that this was **not** a normal pregnancy. At four months she already looked like she was 6 months. She had to resorted into wearing dresses and sweats since it was the only thing to fit her. She had wanted to go shopping but didn't want to risk going out and instead ordered everything online and had it delivered.

"Anna-san," Mr. Murakami called out and snapping her out of her thoughts as she sat behind the cash register.

 _Tap Tap_ (Yes)

"You received a package" he smiled at her. Her eyes lite up she practical skipped over to him as he held the package to her. She quickly ripped it open and pulled it out. It was a simple light grey baby blanket that she ordered two weeks ago. She smiled and felt the material it was soft and thick no doubt it would have no trouble keeping her baby warm in the winter nights. She grabbed Mr. Murakami's hand and made him feel it to which he chuckled at her.

"An excellent chose Anna-san, your child will be warm even if the heater went out in this old building"

She grinned at his response.

"By the way have you figured out what gender it is?" he asked curiously.

 _Tap_ (No)

"Ah, is it still too early to tell the sex of the child?"

 _Tap Tap_ (Yes) That was a lie. Which was why everything she had bought for the baby so far had been light grey and white.

The truth was she hadn't gone to the hospital at all. She couldn't go and it made her worry because she didn't know if her baby was doing fine. But she kept positive and she ate as healthy as she could.

"Do you have a preference?" he smiled.

 _Tap_ (No)

And it was the truth. She didn't care if it was a boy or a girl. She just wanted them to be fine and healthy.

"You're right, they'll be a hand full either way" he teased and made her snort in laughter as she put the blanket away in the box again.

The bell to the door rang, signaling someone had entered the small restaurant. Mr. Murakami went back to the kitchen to refill more of his condiments and she went to hand who ever came in a menu, she froze when she saw who had walked in.

"Anna? Is that you?" April said surprised "Wait a second, have you been hiding here this hold time? Wait until I tell Slash! He'll be so happy" she stated as she began to walk out the door. Anna's eyes widen and she quickly went to stop her. She spun April around and held her in place by the shoulders and shook her head at her.

 _April you can't tell him I'm here_ she pleaded with her.

"I can't understand you" April apologized and then her eyes widen at she noticed her stomach "You're pregnant?" she whispered unable to believe it.

She pulled April back inside the restaurant and sat her down in one of the empty tables and grabbed her notebook and pen.

 _April you can't tell Slash I'm here!_ she quickly wrote.

"But why? I don't understand"

 _It's complicated just promise me you won't say anything! Please!_

April frowned "He's been looking for you nonstop since you left, you know" she uttered softly.

 _He has?_

April nodded "He won't stop, Raph had to ask Master Splinter to use his pressure points every now and again to knock him out just so he'd get some kind of rest"

Tears began to gather in her eyes and she swallowed hard. That stupid lovable jerk!

"Can I ask you something? Why did you leave?"

 _I had to, it was for the best_

She didn't want to be left again she didn't want to feel that kind of pain again. She already lost her parents, her grandmother, her best friend and whatever ties she had left of her brother were lost. She didn't want to get any closer to Slash because if she lost him too she didn't know what she'd do.

"For the best? For who?" she blurted out bewildered at her response.

 _For the both of us!_ she glared at the girl and then sighed _Look April, I'm finally getting my life back to normal please don't ruin this for me_

"Fine, I hope you live a happy life with whoever you're with now " she said bitterly looking at her pregnant stomach and back to her eyes then turned and left the small restaurant. Anna shook her head and decided not to say anything. Let her think what she wanted.

* * *

He growled as he came back from his "nap" and made his way toward the fellows dojo where Splinter sat meditating.

"Slash what a pleasant surprise, how can i help you?"

"Stop knocking me out" he snarled at him.

"We are only trying to help you, I know you miss her and want to find her but putting your health at risk isn't going to help" he said firmly "Would she approve of what you are doing?"

"No" he grunted.

"Then go eat something and get some real rest"

He said nothing and turn to leave making his way into the kitchen to grab a small snack.

"Hey guys! i brought pizza!" April called out as she walked into the lair.

"Alright!" Mikey said rushing towards her to get a slice for himself and his mate.

"Hey Slash, catch!" Raphael said tossing him a slice of pizza he easily caught it. He pause in mid bite and sniffed the air. That scent.

He stalked over to April, leaning down and sniffed her.

"Slash?" April chuckled nervously at his strange behavior and his eyes narrowed at her.

"April I'm only going to ask once. **Where. Is. She**." He hiss venomously. Her eyes widen in shock and she fumbled over her words.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I can _smell_ her on you" he growled. He knew Anna's scent anywhere, though it smelt slightly different, it was definitely hers.

"I-I can't tell you, s-she made me promise" she admitted. He snarled at her answer and began leaving the lair.

"Slash wait!" She called out to stop him "She's moved on!" That made him pause in his steps and he turned to face her.

"You _lie_!" he yelled at her.

"…Slash I saw—" April tried to explain.

"SHE'S **MINE**!" He roared. Anna was his mate and his alone! He had made that clear to her and had agreed with him! April didn't know what she was talking about.

"Humans are kind of fickle when it comes to partners" Donatello's blonde mate pointed out with a shrug. Slash snarled at her comment.

"Catharine you're not helping" Donatello whispered harshly at her and she mumbled out a soft apology.

"Slash calm down! You're becoming unreasonable!" Leonardo shouted.

He ignored his words and ran out the lair to go find her himself and prove to them that they were wrong. He followed April's and Anna's mixed scent back to a restaurant. The second floor to be more specific. A single window next to the fire escape was lite and as he peer through he saw her.

* * *

She yawned as she began we to get ready for bed. Everyday she found herself to eating more and being more tired that she had even started going to bed earlier. There was a soft tap on her window before it opened. Her breath hitched in fear until she saw who stepped through the window and into her room. Her eyes widened and she backed away.

 _Slash, what are doing here?! April told you, didn't she?_

"She didn't tell me anything, I caught your scent on her and tracked it back here" he growled at her.

 _Oh_ was all she managed to say.

"Why did you leave Anna? I told you I would—" he stopped mid sentenced as he noticed her stomach. Had April been right? Had she really moved on?

 **No**.

He didn't smell any other male scents on her…except his. He saw her lips begin to move and he read them carefully.

 _Slash please go away_ she backed away as he stepped closer.

"I'm not doing that Anna" he purred leaning in close. His scent was faint after months of not seeing her but it still clung to her and now he knew why.

 _Why are you doing this? Why do you keep coming back?_ She swallowed hard and clenched her eyes shut.

"I promised didn't I?" Her eyes snapped open at that and he smirked "…and because _you're mine_ " he churred cupping her cheek in his hand and crashed his month to hers. She whimpered as he tugged her to him being careful of her stomach.

 _No stop!_ She gasped as she pulled away from him.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting strange? " He tilted his head.

 _This needs to stop_ she pleaded.

"I don't understand, why are you talking like this?" he muttered softly.

 _Because I don't want to be with you!_

"Why would you say that" he growled at her.

 _Because you keep leaving me!_ She whimpered.

"But I come back" he nuzzled her softly "I'll always come back, I told you that already"

 _I don't want be waiting for months, wondering, if your going to come back or not Slash!...Especially not now!_ She cried caressing her pregnant stomach.

"I was only trying to protect you" His eyes soften.

 _I don't want them to grow up wondering where you are all the time! What if something bad happens? What if you don't come back! I don't want to lose you too!_ she finally admitted, burying her face in the crook of his neck and melting in his embrace as a deep churred rumbled through his chest.

He couldn't help but grin at her words.

"So it _**is**_ my hatchling" he purred as he gently touched her plump stomach that held his growing hatchling.

She rolled her eyes at him after saying all that, that was the only thing he caught?

 _You're unbelievable, you know that right?_ she shook her head and wiped away her tears with a small smile. He chuckled and kissed her again. This time she didn't protest and kiss him back just as fervently.

He pulled back and rest his forehead against hers their soft breathing mingling with each other.

"Nothing bad will happen" he promised kissing the top of her head as he lifted her and took them to her bed and laid her down. He turned off the light and crawled in beside her pulling her close to him.

And for the first time in months they slept peaceful without any interruptions.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Shadow the Ranger, Mistress-Zutara, Zinaria, CherryBloom123, WOLFJADE28, Weekyle18, mary. **and** All Alone in the Rain

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! :D**

 **Yay! Another update!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was so strange how they quickly settled into routine, yet it felt right.

Slash still went out on patrol but always came back before sunrise just like before this whole mess started. And every time it sent worry through her until he came back and he assured her.

This pregnancy was processing much faster than she thought it would. Already she asked Mr. Murakami for maternity leave early. She couldn't stand for long hours and the only thing she wanted to do was eat and lay in bed all day.

Slash had been sweet and tried to help her but the big lovable grump couldn't cook if his life depended on it.

 **"Thought you might be hungry" he said handing her a plate of what looked like mac and cheese and a cup of juice.**

 ** _I'm always hungry you're kid can't get enough to eat_ she gave him bored look then smiled and took the plate from him.**

 **"Our kid" he corrected nuzzling her as he got in bed with her.**

 ** _I'm pretty sure all the eating comes from your side_ she snorted in laughter and took a bite of the food. She paused trying really hard to swallow but couldn't the taste was horrible it tasted burned yet at the same time undercooked and the texture was...she grabbed a tissue that was on her bedside dresser and spat it out.**

 **"What's wrong?" He raised a brow at her.**

 **She began to tear up.**

 **"Hey why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Her tears made him sit up in alarm.**

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 **"Sorry? Why?"**

 _ **I can't eat this**_

 **"Are you craving something else?" He sighed having witness her cravings. She would make a meal before giving it to him because she wanted to eat something else. At first he thought it was strange but then he learned to just go with it.**

 ** _No_ she shook her head. He tried so hard to make this and here she was spitting it out. She cupped his face and kissed him.**

 **"What's going on?"**

 ** _You're food sucks_ she whimpered.**

 **His brows raised in surprise "It can't be that bad" he said taking the spoon from her and tried it himself. He coughed and spat it back out on the plate.**

 ** _Ew! Slash!_ She pushed him.**

 **"But I followed the instructions on the box!" he growled and glared towards the kitchen and back to the plate.**

 ** _I'm sorry! I know you tried but you really can't cook_ she gave him another kiss.**

 **"Whatever" He snorted and stood back up taking the plate from her "You want me to heat up the leftovers from last night then?" She giggled and wiped her tears away and nodded.**

She smiled at the memory.

"Why are you smiling?" He churred as continued to feel her stomach. Though he didn't admit it, she knew he like to feel when the baby kicked or moved around. She loved seeing his eyes light up and give her a goofy grin.

 _Nothing just remembering I'm hungry and you can't cook_ she teased.

"Shut up! I can make pb&j, cereal and a sandwich" he softly glared.

 _Oh wow my own personal chef! And as much as I want to eat your five star meals I'm craving spaghetti_ She giggled.

"Like actual spaghetti?" His eyes narrowed at her suspiciously causing her to blush.

She remembered last time she made them spaghetti she had added pickles, chocolate and marshmallows. She ate it just fine while he just stared at her than at the plate before pushing it away and made himself a sandwich.

 _Yes now help me up_ she sighed and he did as told. Even going as so far as getting everything out so she didn't have to bend over to grab the pots and pans in the lower cabinets.

He stayed in the kitchen watching as she cooked their meal.

 _You know_ y _ou can go rest, I'll call you when it's ready_ She turned to face him.

"I rather stay here and make sure you don't try anything weird" he grumbled teasingly.

She rolled her eyes at him with small grin on her face. When she finally was done she place her plate on the table and he made a face as he saw it.

"I thought you said it was going to be spaghetti!" He growled.

 _It_ _is_ she laughed.

"That is not spaghetti" he pointed at her place.

 _That's my plate this is yours_ you _big_ _baby_ she said handing him a plate with the food he was more familiar with.

"I don't know how much longer I can take you eating like this" he snorted.

 _You're gonna have to learn cause I_ _still have three more months_ she shrugged and started eating her plate and moaning at the taste causing him to lift a brow at her curiously.

"What exactly did you add?" He asked not feeling completely uncomfortable with her eating it.

 _Just strawberry jelly and ranch_ she said taking another bite. He shudder in disgust but said nothing and ate his own food.

He looked up in alarm when he heard her hiss and rub below her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

 _Nothing just a cramp I get them every now and_ _then_ she waved him off casually.

"Are you sure?"

 _I'm_ _sure, stop worrying so much_ She snorted in laughter at his cute display of protectiveness.

He huffed at her response. Of course he was going to worry, she was his mate. His mate that was carrying his hatchling.

After dinner they took a small nap. Slash had woken up to go out on patrol while she continued to sleep only waking up to wish him safe.

 _Be_ _careful_ she sighed shifting to his side of the bed which was much warm than her own side and had his scent, which helped her sleep better when he was gone on his patrols.

"I will" he nuzzled her before he left out the window and made sure to close it.

She quickly fell into sleep again only walking up in the middle of the night from a cramp. She groaned and moved carefully and sighed in relief when it finally went away. She woke up again from what felt like an hour with a cramp more intense than the last. She breathed calmly and slowly sat up holding her stomach.

 _You're not gonna let me sleep tonight are_ _you?_ She thought smiling weakly and rubbed her swollen belly where her child seem to be moving restlessly. She stood up and went to peek out the window. It was still night, it would be awhile before Slash came back.

 _How about a late night snack?_ She thought receiving a small kick to where her hand was placed making her laugh. She waddle her way to the kitchen when another painful cramp hit her…and then her water broke.

 _Oh god your timing is as good_ _as your father's_ she mused as she tried to calm herself. She looked down at the puddle beneath her. She should probably clean that up.

 _Ooh…ok ok later I get it!_ she tried to move faster as another contraction hit her. But that was going to leave a water mark on the hardwood floor if she didn't clean it and Mr. Murakami wouldn't like that. Thinking quickly she took off her shirt and tossed it on the wet spot and made her way to the bathroom starting up the tub and filled it with warm water. She had read somewhere online that laying in warm water would help easy the pain. She striped off her clothes and got in trying to control her breathing and hoped Slash would come back soon to help her through this.

* * *

When he got back home he found it strange that she wasn't in bed. He found it even stranger that a strange smell clung to the air making him be on edge. When he saw a wet shirt on the floor he knew something was wrong.

"Anna!" He called out and immediately a shampoo bottle flew out from the bathroom. He quickly ran to wide open door and saw her naked form in the tub and breathing hard.

 _Slash_! She looked up at him in relief before her face twisted in pain again. Her breathing coming out in short and quick huffs.

Shit! She had gone into labor! His mind trying to think of what to do. He couldn't take to a hospital for obvious reason and he was pretty sure he could deliver it himself. Rockwell came to mind but he quickly shook his mind. Sure he was a doctor but he wasn't a medical doctor. Raphael! His mate was a healer! He saw her heal his wounds every now and again. Maybe she could help.

Hearing Anna groan again set him into action. He carefully pulled her out of the tub and wrapped a large towel around her

 _Where are we going_? Her eyes showed her panic.

"To someone that can help" he nuzzled her to assure her that everything will be alright and ran as fast as he could to the guys' lair.

* * *

 **Sorry! I don't mean to make them cliffhangers they just kind of happen on their own! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

WOLFJADE28, TheLadyOfSouls, Zinaria, CherryBloom123, Karai, Shadowsammy, TheDarkestOfBlue, ImpartingAbyss **and** bloodyhell99

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! :D**

 **Yay! Another update!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He had caught them off guard as he burst into the lair.

"Please you have to help her!"

"What's wrong with her?" Leo asked now more alert.

"She's in labor" he answered.

"Slash! She needs to go to a hospital!" April shouted in disbelief that he would bring her here of all places.

He shook his head.

"I have to agree with April on this one" Donatello said looking at the pained woman in Slash's arms.

"I'll call my dad he can get her there fast" April nodded and began dialing her father's number on her phone. Anna began to panic. She couldn't go to a hospital! They'll take their baby away!

Sensing Anna's fear he snarled at them.

"No! You don't understand! She's carrying my hatchling" Slash growled. Everyone froze at his words.

"W-wait you're going to be a d-dad!" Mikey blurted out shocked.

Now understanding the situation they set into motion.

"Donnie" Leo called out.

"On it, Slash bring her to my lab quickly! Raph I need you to call Skyler" Donnie stated. Raphael quickly did as his tech savvy brother instructed "April I need some clean towels and a bowl of warm water"

"You're mates aren't here?" He stated trying to control his growing panic. Damn it! He needed Raphael's mate to help his!

Leo shook his head "Uh they're not allow to stay over night" Leo said sheepily.

"What can I do D?" Mikey asked.

"Go tell Master Splinter"

Slash quickly followed the purple clad terrapin and set his mate down on one of the spare cots.

"Have you done this before?" He questioned him.

"Uh…no" Donatello replied honestly "Raph! How much longer until they're here?"

"They said they'll be here in 10 minutes at the most"

Slash roared at Donatello as he tried to lifted the towel slightly. Donnie immediately let go and stumbled back a bit as Slash glared at him. His eyes were constricted and it gave him a savage dangerous look, a deep growl in the back of his throat sent a clear warning to everyone not to come any closer.

"Easy! I need to see how far she's dilated" Donatello said nervously at Slash and when he received no reply from him except for a snarl it confirm his suspicion "He's gone feral" Donnie sighed.

Anna groaned. She seen this side of Slash before. He didn't really know what he was doing until it was too late. She cupped Slash's face forcing him to look at her.

 _Slash please! They're just trying to help_ she panted. He grunted at her and nudging the side of her cheek with his nose. He then turn back to Donnie keeping an eye on him but didn't move anymore.

Donatello took this as a good sign and moved closer. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves he never done this before but he read about. He paused when the young woman grasped his hand. She looked towards him and towards his brothers and friends pleadingly. It was clear she was uncomfortable with so many people around.

"Guys I need you to leave the lab and give us privacy" he called out to them and received no complains "Raph when Skyler gets here just let her through"

"Got it Don" Raphael nodded and closed the lab doors.

 _Thank_ _you_

"Uh…you're welcome" Donnie blinked a bit surprised he managed to read her lips "Now I need you take even breaths, can you do that?"

Anna nodded at the smaller purple clad turtle. She closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing, Slash's deep churring was helping.

"That's good now can you tell me how far each contraction is?" He asked and she held up three fingers "Every three minutes?" He questioned and she nodded "Oh dear, you're really close then" he said nervously.

Then the door opened and a girl that was in her teens rushed in. Her brown hair tied in a messy bun but her grey eyes looked determined to help.

"Skyler!" Donnie breathed in slight relief.

"How f-far is she?" The smaller girl asked with a slight stutter.

"Not sure, Slash wouldn't let me check but maybe you'll have better luck since you're a girl" Donatello stated.

"He's g-gone f-feral?" She blinked surprised and shook her head to focus on the real situation "C-contractions?"

"Three minutes apart" he said without missing a beat.

"I'm g-going c-check how far you're d-dilated ok?" Skyler asked Anna with a soft smile that told her everything would be alright.

Slash seem to relax more with the other female checking her over rather than Donatello. So they took this as a good sign.

"When the next contraction hits I need you to push ok"

Anna nodded quickly following the younger girl's instructions and gripped Slash's hand tightly as she pushed.

"A-again"

And she did, clenching her jaw at the pain.

"Again" Skyler stated.

A couple more tries and she felt like they were getting nowhere.

"Another" the shy brunette aided.

 _I_ _can't_ _do_ _it_ she whimpered with tears streaming down her eyes. She was tired and in pain, she didn't know how much longer she would last.

"One more" Slash muttered gruffly as he nuzzled her. She swallowed hard and nodded. She had to do this. For their baby.

* * *

They waited silently in the living. Nothing could be heard through the lab doors and finally after an hour Donatello came out slightly pale but smiling none the less.

"Well!?" Raph surprisingly the first to blurted out.

"Everything went smoothly, the baby is—"

"Donnie!" Leo grabbed his purple clad brother as he fainted on the spot.

"The baby is what?!" Mikey shouted in panic.

"Is f-fine and s-so is Slash's m-mate" Skyler answered as she exited the lab and closed the door.

"Can we see them?" April asked curiously.

"I t-think we should l-let them rest u-until they're ready" she shook her head at April.

* * *

 _She's perfect_ she still couldn't believe she was actually holding her child. Their child. They had made this beautiful baby. She wept in joy and carefully looked her over. Her skin was a lighter shade than Slash's and her shell and plastron hugged her small form almost like tiny armor. It was soft for now but she knew with time it would harden just like Slash's. Her face had definitely taken after hers except for the small nubs on her head that were the beginning of small spikes. She found four more of them on her tiny shoulders, two on each side. She brushed back her short dark hair with a finger and laughed when she reached and grabbed it, holding it in her small hand. She had five fingers like her but they had claws like Slash.

" **Good** " Slash purred in content as he watched his mate nurse their hatchling. She had done well and he couldn't be more proud of her. He stood up and looked around the lab grabbing as many sheets he could find and set them in the corner away from view. He then went to Anna easily picking her up in one arm and the bedding from the cot in his other.

 _Slash what are you doing?_ She sighed at his strange behavior. He nuzzled her and took all three of them to the nest of blankets that he had set up in the corner.

" **Rest** " he churred setting her down gently.

 _I could have rested fine over on the cot_ she hummed tiredly.

" **Safer** " he grunted laying down with her. She rolled her eyes and let him be seeing as he was still in his protective state, she settled herself against him and laid their child beside herself watching as she let out a tiny yawned and dozed off into a deep sleep. She smiled and closed her eyes feeling herself drift off too.

* * *

"They been in there for hours, maybe we should check on them!" Mikey grinned running up to the closed lab doors.

"Mikey no! Let her rest, she must be exhausted" Leo said holding him back.

"Leo's right" Donnie nodded "Child birth takes a lot of energy"

"Aw, can you at least tell us if it was a boy or a girl" he pouted.

"It's a-a girl" Skyler smiled leaning against Raphael making him smile..

"How cute! I can't wait to see her!" April squealed excitedly.

"Oh Donatello" Catharine purred gripping his strap pulling him closer to her "I want a boy and a girl" she grinned.

"C-Catharine I d-don't think-" he stuttered blushing hard.

"Not now you perv, I meant when we're a bit older" she laughed before she smiled "But I like the way you think" she teased nuzzling. Donatello sent a soft glare at her but sighed and pulled her close, shaking his head with a soft smile.

Just then the door to the lab opened and Slash stepped out glancing around with narrowed eyes and growled at them.

"Hey Slash! How are they!" Raph called out.

He snarled and closed the door again. They blinked confused at his actions.

"Is he still feral?" Kayla asked surprised.

"I believe so" Nia nodded.

"Why would he come out then?" Casey asked.

"Probably hungry, I know I'd be hungry if I was stuck in a room for hours" Mikey shrugged.

"You never seize to amaze me Mikey" Kayla giggled.

"I'll go make them something" April volunteered.

"You just want to see the baby" Catharine snorted.

"Is it that obvious?" April scratched the back of her head sheepily.

After April made a quick meal she went inside the lab being careful not to make Slash anymore tense than he already was and quickly left as soon as she left the food in a nearby table. She had walked into the lab and noticed Slash in a corner it wasn't until she got a bit closer that she heard small whimpers and shushing that Slash was creating a barrier. He turned to look at her a growl slowly getting louder and giving her a clear warning which immediately stopped when there was a smack and he turned back around to look at his mate. She quickly left.

"Did you see her?" Casey asked.

"No, his body was shielding them" April pouted.

* * *

She smacked him lightly for him growling at whoever had come into the room.

 _Slash!_

He immediately turned to her and churred deeply and nudged her cheek. He still hadn't snapped out of his trance and she just wanted to hear his voice again.

 _Slash come back to me_ she caressed him and placed a kiss on his mouth.

He tilted his head and leaned closer, closing his eyes in content as she kissed him.

"Anna"

 _Glad to see you're back to yourself_ she smiled as he grunted.

"How are you feeling?"

 _Sore and tired_ she blanched and then stared at their child _But happy_ she grinned up at him.

He hummed in approval "You think of a name yet?"

 _Frances_ she smiled softly.

"It's a good name" he agreed. He knew how much her friend meant to her. He would let her honor her friend's memory. He carefully picked their child up.

"She's perfect" he said nuzzling their hatchling.

Anna watched him carefully interact with Frances and it was then that she decided.

 _I_ _love_ _you_

His eyes widened at her and he smirked.

"I know" he teased.

She huffed and turned away from him slightly annoyed.

"I love you too" he hummed and nipped at her neck.

 _Of course you do_ she grinned up at him and he roared in laughter, stopping when Frances cried at being woken. She giggled at his confused face and took France from him and rocked her back to sleep.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

WOLFJADE28, Shadow the Ranger, TheLadyOfSouls, Zinaria, CherryBloom123, GemmaCat, Guest, Mistress-Zutara **and** Siegran

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! It means so much too me! :D**

 **Holy shit! I actually hit over hundred reviews?! O_o You guys are awesome!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

They all pause as Slash once more stepped out through the lab doors. He scanned the room and now noticed that his team had also joined in the gathering.

"What?" He questioned raising a brow at them.

They seem to relax at his response.

"Nothing" Leo shook his head and smiled.

"My friend why did you not tell us your mate had gone into labor?" Leatherhead asked.

"I was a little…caught up in the moment" Slash grumbled a bit embarrassed he had gone completely feral with people he should know he should trust.

"Hey Slash! Can we see the baby!" Mikey blurted out excited. Slash shook his head but smirked.

"Sure"

Everyone's eyes widen and they stood up from their seats.

"Really?!" April exclaimed happily.

"Yeah but first I need to get Anna some spare clothes" he shrugged.

"Oh! Here! I brought some just in case!" Donatello's intended mate jumped and grabbed a grey backpack that was next to the couch "They should be her size…hopefully" she grinned handing him the pack.

Slash nodded her in thanks and went back into the lab.

"Here" he muttered softly.

 _What's this?_ She looked at him tiredly but with a grin as Frances laid on her chest asleep.

"Clothes"

 _Oh thank god!_ She sighed in relief slowly shifting Frances to the blankets to change. At first she didn't care that Slash had brought her here naked and just wrapped in a towel. She just wanted the baby out but now that she was done and they would have to head home soon she did not want to leave in just a towel. She put on the black t-shirt and sweat pants that were in the backpack.

"They want to see her" Slash hummed proudly.

 _I figured as much, well go on let them in I'm sure they're dying from suspense_ she smiled.

"Are you sure?"

 _I'm sure_ she nodded kissing him gently. He nodded and stood up going to the door and opening it only for everyone to tumble in a pile. Slash raised a brow at them and Anna snickered as they all stood up slightly embarrassed at being caught.

She watched in amusement as the girls skipped to her and the fellas walked over calmly, except for the one that wore the orange mask he didn't seem to care and was eager to see her and Slash's child. She nodded at them with a soft smile carefully lifting Frances up in her arms so they could get a better view.

"She's so small!" April smiled.

"And cute! Oh Don look at her!" The blonde girl said latching onto Donnie if she remember his name correctly.

"She has hair! Lucky!" The one with the orange mask pouted rubbing his the top of his head.

"Mikey!" The dark haired girl laughed at his response.

"What's her name?" Leo asked curiously.

"Frances" Slash answered.

"Can…Can I hold her?" Nia asked almost shyly.

 _Sure_ Anna smiled and nodded, handing over her child to the nervous teen.

"H-how are y-you feeling?" Skyler asked.

 _I'm fine, tired but fine_ she grinned.

The shy brunette tilted her head confused.

"She said she's tired but other wise fine" Slash answered already knowing that look.

 _Sorry I can't really talk_ Anna rubbed her head abashed.

"She's mute" Raphael explained to Skyler.

"O-oh I'm sorry, I-I didn't know" She blushed and then finally noticed the jagged scar across Anna's neck. "M-may I?" Skyler lifted a hand. Anna tilted her head confused at what she meant until she saw her hand reaching for her neck but it stopped inches away, waiting for her ok. She slowly nodded and tilted her head to give her a better view. Flinching when warm fingers trailed along her scarred neck. No one has ever touched her neck before except for Slash and it felt strange. Her eyes shifted nervously between everyone as they looked on curiously almost as if they knew something she didn't. Then Skyler applied more pressure and Anna's skin began to feel warmer and slightly numb almost like when Slash would heal her wounds but it quickly went away as she tugged her hand away.

"They're r-really damaged" Skyler stated softly. Anna nodded slightly surprised by her answer. She already knew that her vocal cords were beyond repair, but how did she know?

"Can you heal her Sky?" Raphael asked pulling the small brunette to him.

"I-I can t-try, but…" she bit her lip unsure "It might have the same results of when I healed Leo" she admitted. They nodded in understanding, Leo's voice never was the same when Skyler finished healing him but it wasn't much of a change. His voice just sounded a bit deeper.

 _Heal? What do they mean by heal?_ She turned towards Slash.

"Raphael's mate is a healer" Slash stated. She was about to ask him to elaborate more on the subject but Rockwell beat her to it.

"A healer? And what exactly does that entitle?"

"I—" Skyler began before she was cut off by a tall man black haired man with green eyes with a stern look. Slash remembered him. He was there when they had won the battle with the Kraang. He didn't really see him often but every now and again he would visit and from what Raphael had told him he was the girls father or guardian. He wasn't too sure.

"Sorry, but that information can't be shared unless you're from our culture, but if you must know it means exactly what you think it means" The man explained.

"I see" Rockwell nodded in understanding.

"Hello, we have yet to be introduced my name is Joshua Hale" he smiled extending a hand towards Anna. Anna stared at him for a moment before grasping his hand and smiled softly. She paused and stared at his hand looking at the strange black marking that covered it, entranced by the design.

"Can you see it?" Joshua raised a brow at her curiously. Anna flinched and quickly let his hand go and turned to Slash who also stared at the strange symbol in confusion. Joshua show her the back of his hand again and she stared up at him confused.

"Can you see it" He said again. She had a feeling he wasn't asking her, more like stating that he knew that she could see it. She gave a small nod.

"See what?" Casey asked.

"See how gloriously smooth and soft my hands are of course" Joshua smiled teasingly. Everyone sweat dropped at the comment.

"Dad!" Kayla groaned.

"Your dad is so weird" Casey shook his head at Kayla.

"Don't I know it" Kayla sighed.

"Elder? C-can I h-heal her?" Skyler asked timidly.

"No…" he replied making there eyes widen at the reply "Not yet anyway, I have some stuff to discuss with them first" they relaxed at his explanation.

"Talked to us about what?" Slash eyes narrowed.

Joshua smiled "Nothing bad I promise, now everyone is it possible we can get some privacy?"

The fellas turn to leave while the girls looked at Anna pleadingly if they could take Frances with them while they talked with Kayla's father. She smiled and nodded her head and they grinned carefully carrying the baby with them.

She looked towards the man that had wanted to speak with her and Slash. There was something about him that just oozed leadership and authority and that he was not to be taken lightly if the situation called for it.

"What did you want to talk about with us?" Slash asked.

"It's actually more directed to her but since you're her mate you have also become part of this" he smiled.

 _What are you talking about?_ Anna tilted her head confused.

"I'm talking about you being of Aeonian blood"

Her eyes widen at his statement. It had been years since she had heard that word. Her grandmother had often told her stories about it. But she had always made them seem like they were just fairy tales but now here was this man that spoke of it like it was real and she was part of it.

* * *

 **So I sad to say there is only one more chapter left for this story! Yeah I know I'm lame!** **There will be snippets here and there with Anna, Slash and baby Frances in my other story** Delusory **in case you guys want to see how they are doing** **! SO it's kind of bad news and good news right? Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

ImpartingAbyss, CherryBloom123, gatorkid509, WOLFJADE28 **and** Guest

 **And to** Guest **who wrote the really long review, I completely agree with you! I didn't really do much planning when I write these chapters. Looking back I see that there is a lot of things I need to fix but too lazy. Also they are being hypocrites but there's a reason behind it but that will be in** Delusory **and they will be called out on it but I've been really lagging on it because of this story. Lol as for Anna being not human it's kind of explained in this chapter... sort of. =)**

 **So sorry to keep you guys waiting so long but here's the final chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story! It means so much too me! You guys are awesome!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She sat in silence as she listen to him explain everything and offered to find a healer to fix her vocal cords. Her mind tried to process that she wasn't really…human? She looked towards Slash almost afraid of what he might do. Would he think she was a freak? Would he not want her anymore? Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for him to say something.

He rolled his eyes at her "Idiot" he snorted and leaned down so he was inches away from her face, his eyes amused "Human or not, you're still mine" he growled possessively. She blushed and felt relief flood her.

 _You're such an ass_ she grinned up at him and tugged him down for a quick kiss causing him to smirk cockily. He sat down behind her and pulled her close so her back rested against his plastron.

"Well then" Joshua coughed to get their attention "Did you want me to contact a healer?"

A healer. She would be able to speak again. It been years since she last spoke and had even come to terms with herself that she would never speak again. She softly traced the scar on her neck. It taught her a lot. She learned that even though she couldn't speak, she still managed to get a job and take care of herself. She would never be where she was today. She would have never met Slash or had their beautiful baby girl. It was a reminder for her, on what happen that fateful day and how to make the worst situation better and honestly she didn't want to forget.

"Anna" Slash muttered softly to bring her out of her thoughts.

 _I need to think about this_ she finally said.

"Take all the time you need, I know it's a lot to take in, but when you are ready just let my daughters know and they will inform me and I can set something up for you" he smiled gently.

 _Thank you_ she nodded to him as he turned and left. Leaving her and Slash alone in a peaceful silence, his thumb lazily caressing her hip.

"What cha gonna do?" He grunted. She shook hear head letting him know that she didn't know. She sighed and leaned further into him, taking comfort in his warmth and scent.

He hummed in thought "Well, whatever you decide, make sure it's what you want" he rested his head on top of hers making her smile.

They turned to the door as laughter sound through the other side. It wasn't long before Leo burst into the lab again slightly horrified while hold Frances awkwardly in his arms as she cried loudly. Slash's eyes narrowed at him and Leo paid no mind to him as he quickly handed the baby back to them and shook his hands off. It was then they both notice that the blanket she was wrapped it was wet.

"She pee'd on me" Leo blanched and Slash roared in laughter. Anna giggled as she took her from him and set her in the blankets and began to unwrap the blankets. She grabbed an edged of the blanket and had Slash cut it with his claws to make a makeshift diaper until they got home again where she had a box of store bought diapers. Once changed she picked her up rocking her until she fell asleep again.

"And you said you weren't ready" Slash purred teasingly.

 _Shut up it called maternal instincts_ she blushed.

* * *

Three months had past and with it came sleepless nights and long days. However they couldn't be happier.

Slash watched slightly amused and Anna giggled as they watch Frances stick her foot in her mouth and then release it and her small laughter filled the room. Her arms and legs moving wildly as she wiggled, side to side. Something they had taken noticed the last couple days.

 _Come on, you can do it_ she smiled down and lightly tickled her stomach causing her to squeal happily.

He purred at the sound. Her little face twisted in frustration and she increased her struggles before she finally rolled over onto her stomach and babbled away.

"That's my girl" Slash smirked proudly and Anna grinned clapping her hands excitedly. They stayed in a comfortable silence before Slash spoke again.

"I think we should move" Slash hummed absently.

 _Move? Move where?_ She tilted her head confused.

"Somewhere bigger…safer" he grunted lowly and turned Frances over on her back again much to her displeasure.

 _What's wrong with living here? It's spacious here._

He said nothing, making her raise an eyebrow at him.

 _Slash?_

"Come on, I have something to show you" he huffed. She wrapped her in a light grey blanket picked up Frances from the bed and cradled her close as Slash picked them both up and headed out the apartment's window and up to the rooftops. A few more blocks and he carefully descended down an abandoned subway entrance making sure he was not seen.

 _Slash? Where are we going?_

"You'll see" he smirked down at her. Taking certain tunnels and passages. He paused in his trek when he heard other voices in the tunnels they were in.

 _Who could be down here?_ Anna held Frances tighter to her and looked up as Slash a bit worried.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" he growled while narrowing his eyes and set her down "Stay here" he grunted while he went up ahead. As soon as he turned the corner a loud confidence voice called out to him.

"Slash! It's been a while! How have you been?"

"Joshua? What are you doing down here?" Slash face twisted in confusion.

"Taking a quick stroll before I have to go back and do paperwork" he sighed tiredly. Anna now recognizing the voice made her way over to Slash's side. She saw the man from months ago and he wasn't alone.

"Elder?" The unknown person question.

"You are dismissed, tell the Grand Elder I'll be few minutes late"

"Yes Elder" the person nodded and head straight into a subway tunnel wall vanishing completely. Slash's and Anna's eyes widen what happened

"What?" He asked as they didn't respond.

"What do you mean 'what'? Where the hell did he go?" Slash grunted.

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow at them. Anna was of Aeonian blood she should be able to see one of the many entrances to Divinity and so should Slash since they had mated and bonded. He tilted his head confused. Had he been wrong? He then showed them his hand that had his mark.

"Can you see this?" He asked carefully. Anna and Slash both nodded.

"Can you see that?" He pointed towards the wall.

"What exactly are we suppose to be seeing?" Slash answered for both him and Anna as he Slowly became annoyed.

"Interesting…it seems your family has had many human soul-urges, that it's made your Aeonian family lineage slowly diminish" Joshua stated "It could possibly be that you are the last to inherit it"

Anna blinked thoughtful. So she was more human than she was Aeonian and her daughter would not be able to see the mark Joshua had on his hand. That was all she managed to understand from what he said.

"Anyway" he grinned "Have you come for the offer I told you months ago Miss Anna?" Joshua offered kindly.

"We're not here for that, I was going to show her something when we ran into you" Slash replied wrapping a hand around Anna and pulling her close to him.

 _Actually_ Anna slowly step forward bring both Joshua's and Slash's attention to her _I thought about this for a long time and I…think I'm ready_ she swallow thickly.

"Are you sure?"

 _Yes_ Anna nodded as she smiled down at Frances as she cooed and tugged on her hair.

"Good, I'll go find a healer, we'll meet back here in three hours, I still need to go finish my meeting but I should be done by that time" Joshua nodded and walked through the tunnel wall.

"We'll be here" Slash called out.

The rest of the way she causally followed beside him to where ever it was he was taking her. The came to a halt and she looked up at him questionably. He smirked down at her and reached for the pipes that was just above her head.

 _Slash?_

"Rockwell and Donatello helped me out in with the mechanics and wiring around the place" he stated softly.

 _What are you talking about?_

To answer the her question he pulled a pipe as a lever before it went back to normal and blend in with the other pipes. Soon the wall began to shift and open up into a doorway that lead into a different short tunnel that had a wide entrance and soft lighting shining through it. She turned to face him eyebrow raised and he gave a grin.

"Check it out" he simple told her. She turn back towards the tunnel and slowly made her way in. Turning around immediately when she heard the wall close.

"Relax, I'm right behind you" he teased.

She sighed and continued forward peeking through the entrance. Her eyes widen at what she saw. It looked like a…house. There was a living room and a kitchen that was separated by a counter bar their was another hallway and this one had 5 doors. She turned to stare at him.

 _What? How?_ She turned to him _Why?_

"I was going to find you again" he grunted "After I took care of the Kraang and bring you here where we could live in peace…but then the attack happen and I thought I lost you when they destroyed you home. I stopped making adjustment to this place but when I found you again I started fixing it again, then you ran off on me" he said slightly annoyed making her blush embarrassed.

"I gathered most of the things from when the Kraang took over the city and I brought them here, I was determined to finish it and find you again and when I did I would surprise you with it" he rubbed the back of his neck slightly abashed.

"I never stopped thinking about you Anna" he muttered cupping her face in his large hand.

Slash she smiled blinking back tears and leaning more into his touch.

"So…uh…do you like it?" He said nervously.

 _I don't know, how about a tour first?_ she teased.

He showed her down the hallway where five more doors where. One lead to the bathroom two were empty.

"That leads to another separate section" he pointed to the door at the end of the hall "Rockwell, Leatherhead and Pete live there they have their own rooms and living space" he explained. She nodded in understandment. That was his team. It made sense that they stay close by in case he was needed.

"This is our room" he slowly opened the last room. She looked around and smiled to herself. There was the bed pushed to the corner with lots a blankets that made nest like he usually puts it. She set Frances down on it in the mean time while she looked around. There was also a bookshelf. Her head tilted slightly and she walked closer to it. Skimming through the books that where on it. They were a little worst for wear until she realized these were her books! She spun and looked at him and he smirked at her.

"I dug them up from your old place, there wasn't a lot of stuff to save from the wreckage but I did manage to find a couple things" he stated and let her walk around the room taking a closer look at things to see if it was from her old home. There was the small end-table she kept in the living room and when she looked in the closet she found a couple of her clothes along with a small metal box that had a lock on it. Her eyes began to tear up as she gently touched the box.

 _Slash_ she ran into his arms.

"It looked important so I also grabbed it but I couldn't find the keys to it"

 _It is…_

"If you need me to open it, I can" he shrugged and grew his claws sharper. She nodded and watched him easily rip the box open with his claws all while being careful not to damage whatever was inside. He handed the now open box back to her, leaning over her shoulder to look inside it. She took out two pieces of paper and turned to him smiling softly.

 _It was before they died and when Memo still had his innocence_ she showed him two photographs. One was of her when she was younger and there was a dark hair girl beside her. The both had grins on their faces and arms thrown across each other's shoulders. He could only assume that was Frances. The second picture was taken at what looked to be a park. There was an older couple smiling towards the camera, a young boy with his mouth stuffed and awkwardly looking at the camera while a little girl that was no old than five had her eyes closed and laughing at him as an elderly lady looked like she was scolding him for his behavior but there was still a small smile on her face.

"Your family and friend" she nodded at his words.

 _Thank you…for everything_ she kissed him gently.

"So…you like it?" He hummed pulling her close.

 _I love it_ she laughed.

"Good" he purred.

* * *

Weeks had gone by and the turned one of the empty rooms into a bedroom for Frances. She had thanked mr. Murakami for all his help and immediately moved in with Slash. She still worked for him in the day time.

Joshua had a top mender come and heal her vocal cords though she had told them she wanted to keep the scar as a reminder. At first they had been a bit puzzled with the request but did as she asked.

The first couple of weeks had been hard. Even though she had been healed, it had been years since she last spoke. And when she did it sounded like she was whispering but with time and practice, she could once again speak normally, stumbling over a few words every now and again. Making her laugh at herself as Slash raised a brow and pronounced the word for her with a smirk on his face.

She checked the fridge one last time before she headed to the store and bought anything that the there missing.

"Slash? I'm going to the store do you need anything?" She called out shutting the fridge door. There was no reply. She walked closer to their room seeing the door closed slightly.

"Slas—" she froze when she heard him talking lowly into the t-phone the younger turtles have given him.

"Please Raphael! Just a couple hours! She's driving me crazy!" He said desperately. Anna felt her heart sink at his words. Had she done something wrong?

"Thanks brother" she heard him sighed in relief. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and pushed the door open.

"I'm going to the store, do you need anything?" She said softly.

"Naw, I'm good" he shook his head as he laid on the bed stomach down and Frances sitting beside him lightly hitting his head with a stuff animal and giggling happily. She smiled sadly at the scene before her and turned away.

"Ok I'l be back"

"Hey" he called out to her making her freeze at the doorway "Something wrong?" He questioned.

"Everything is fine, I'll be back in 30 minutes" she said quickly and left their home.

The walk to and from the store had made her worry more. Her thoughts thinking of every possible thing that she might have done to upset him only to come up with no answer. She frowned. If she really did think about it, she had notice that he seemed a bit distance. She also notice he seem slightly uncomfortable when she spoke to him. Maybe it was her voice? Was is annoying? It made sense. He had only started acting like this when they had healed her.

"Slash I'm back" she stated while setting the groceries on the table. Once again she was met with silence. Her heart clenched in fear until a familiar arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her closer.

"What's wrong?" He grunted down at her. He could smell her fear and sadness and it had bothered him even since she left to the store. Now that she was back he could ask her about it.

"Nothing what makes you say that?" she lied quickly and shrugged out of his hold to go to their bedroom. He frowned at her answer.

"I can smell it" he stated following after her.

"Where's Frances?" She questioned as she saw their baby was no where in site.

"Raphael and his intended mate came to pick her up, they'll be watching her for the next few hours" he said closing their door.

Anna froze at his words. Why did he want to talk to her alone? Is that why he called Raphael? Was this going to turn into an argument and he didn't want Frances to see it? What had she done that upset him so much?

He tilted his head confused at her scent changes quickly with her emotions and her eyes looked at him uneasy.

"Anna what's wrong?" He said breaking the silence.

"You tell me" she said looking towards the ground not wanting to look him in the eye.

"You're not making any sense" he said slightly annoyed and walked to her.

"I heard you talking on the t-phone with Raphael" she whispered sadly.

"Is that what this is about?" He roared with laughter. She clenched her teeth in anger and shoved him away.

"I don't see how that's funny!" She hissed out at him "If you're tired of me then just say so! I can leave whenever you want" snapped at him as tears threaten to fall. He growled and shoved her on to the bed pinning her hands over her head with one hand as she glared up at him.

"And why would I want you to do that?" He raised a brow at her.

"I heard you say to Raphael that I was driving you insane" Her face twisted into confusion.

Now he understood what was going on. He shook his head at her and gave her a roguish smirk that made her blush. He leaned down nuzzling her neck.

"Oh you're driving me insane alright" he muttered along her shin "But not in the way you think" he churred and nipped her flesh lightly, while his free hand tugged at her pants. She bite her lip and swallowed hard.

"What do you mean?" She shut her eyes tightly as a moan escaped her.

"Your voice has been driving me insane and I can't take it any longer" he pulled away with a snarl. His eyes darken with arouse and he brought his face close to her, their mouth only inches away from one another "I'm gonna make you scream and moan my name" he hissed and thrusted his hips against her to show he wasn't playing around. She could already feel his arousal and it sent fire to her veins.

 _Oh_ …her eyes widen. She had been so wrong. With the baby here they wouldn't have been able to do anything. Her eyes fluttered shut and she brought him down for a shearing hot kiss to which he immediately returned. He pulled away and made quick work to remove her shirt and bra. She unbuttoned her jeans and helped him take them off along with her panties. She mewled when his mouth latched onto her breast and then switched sides to give the other one the same attention.

"Slash!" She panted arching off the bed. A deep chur rumbled through his chest and he let go, smirking down at her flush face.

"Just like that" he purred cockily and leaned down again, trailing kisses down her stomach until he reached her core "But _louder_ " he grinned at lustfully.

* * *

She groaned as she woke up from the small nap. Slash had kept his word. He had made her scream his name _over and over_ again. His arms tighten around her form and she blushed turning around to bury her face in the crook of his neck.

"We have to go to the guys place and pick up Frances soon" he muttered caressing her hip with his thumb lazily.

"Mmmhmm" she sighed peaceful making him chuckle.

"Anna remember what I told you a couple months ago about you being mine" he grunted.

"Yeah" she nodded against him.

"I meant it no matter what you think, you are mine"

"I know" she whispered.

"Good, then you should also know that I don't want anyone else but you"

"I love you"

He purred as her reply "Damn right you do" he grinned.

"Always have to ruin the moment don't you?" She sighed making him laugh.

"Love ya too, mate" he smirked at her as she smiled.

* * *

 **There you have Anna is still pretty human and she doesn't have any powers. The only thing she has is a deep connection with Slash and that's about it.**

 **Well that's the end for this story sadly! I know kind of a lame ending but... eh...I realized I'm not very good with endings. :P I'll be continuing my other story** Delusory **and in it will include snippets of Slash, Anna and baby Frances! Once again I'd like to thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It means a lot!**


End file.
